


Cold enough to chill my bones

by heartdonor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse/Torture, Harley Quinn/Joker AU, M/M, akaashi is also a psychiatrist, but yeah !!, hinata is a nurse, may also include nsfw things later, rape/noncon isnt with kurotsuki its past csa, tsukki is harley kuroo is the joker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartdonor/pseuds/heartdonor
Summary: Tsukishima Kei is a psychologist partaking in a residency in Nekoma Mental Institution in order to become a psychiatrist. Here, he meets Kuroo Tetsurou, a patient who gets under Tsukishima's skin in more ways than one.





	1. Chapter 1: A mystery patient

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Orchidd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchidd/gifts).



Tsukishima sighs, coffee in hand as he walks through the bright white doors of his new workplace: Nekoma Mental Institution. He wasn't expecting to be placed here of all places, maybe a therapist's office or children's psychiatric hospital, sure. But thinking about it further, it makes sense that his residency would be here, and he knows he'll get an accurate look into the variety of people he'll work with if he goes through with becoming a psychiatrist. He finishes the rest of his coffee and throws it away, looking around for Dr. Ukai's office.   
  
Dr. Ukai is the one assigned to supervising Tsukishima's work here, and will serve as the blond's sort of mentor. He finds the office rather quickly, the metal plaque next to the door frame making it rather hard to miss, although the white walls of the interior makes him somewhat nauseous. 

  
Tsukishima knocks on the door and goes inside when he hears a rugged voice telling him to enter. The man- Tsukishima assumes that it's Ukai- is smoking, shaggy bleached hair held in place by a headband and lab coat stained in some places. He has his feet propped up on the desk unprofessionally and looks angry for some unknown reason. Upon seeing Tsukishima, the doctor takes the cigarette out of his mouth, smoke clouding his face as he coughs.   
  
"I assume you're Tsukishima." His voice gives away the fact that he’s been smoking for a long time, the tone rough as if his vocal chords are beginning to fail. The doctor takes another puff and gestures for him to sit. Tsukishima does so, ignoring the smell of tobacco. He would think that a doctor would know the harm that smoking does to the body, but he says nothing, hands in his lap respectfully.   
  
"Yes, I'm Tsukishima Kei. Thank you for accepting me for the residency." Ukai nods, putting his cigarette down in a tray and shuffling through some files. He pulls out some paperwork, which Tsukishima signs, but not without reading them. Although he doubts he'll get hurt on the job, he knows the possibility stands, and he bounces his leg up and down in nervousness.   
  
Ukai looks over the signatures as well as Tsukishima's records, frowning and picking up his cigarette once more. The doctor makes a noise of understanding and puts the papers down, blowing out smoke with a cough.   
  
"Your scores are impeccable." Ukai states, voice gruff. Tsukishima feels a bit of the anxiety leave his body and the doctor nods. "Well, I'll give you a tour and explain some things and then I'll tell you the real reason I brought you here." There's no mischief in the doctor's voice, only pure tiredness, and Tsukishima finds himself curious as to why the doctor chose him over the other applicants.    
  
The two leave the small office, Ukai abandoning his half smoked cigarette and leading Tsukishima to a small kitchen-like room.   
  
"Break room. You can get coffee here and eat. Some people like to eat with the patients, but you can do whatever you like." Tsukishima nods dumbly, noting the absence of people in the room. The staff must enjoy the company of the patients, because when they approach the patients' lunch area, it's filled with nurses and patients alike. Unlike the pristine, harsh exterior of the building, the inside holds character. Tsukishima watches as a patient chats vibrantly with a pretty dark haired doctor and he wonders if he'll have this sort of relationship with the patients as well.   
  
"This is the lunch room. There's also seating outside." Ukai says casually, waving hello to a short ginger nurse who's eating a few feet away. Ukai gestures to the dark haired doctor Tsukishima was looking at before. "That's Akaashi-sensei. You report anything to him when I'm not around." Tsukishima hums in response, gaze lingering on the psychiatrist. He's pretty and looks put together, face nonchalant as the wild patient next to him talks animatedly about something unknown to Tsukishima. Akaashi's eyes meet Tsukishima's, sharp green meeting surprised amber, and they stay like that for a moment before Ukai leads Tsukishima away to show him the next part of the hospital.    
  
On the way to the patient's rooms, they run into a lanky silver haired patient with mischievous green eyes. He's taller than Tsukishima, which is surprising in a sense. Ukai ignores him and leads Tsukishima to the rooms where the patients sleep.    
  
"That was Lev. A bit of a troublemaker but he means no harm." Tsukishima nods, making note of that as he takes one look back at the tall patient. Lev gives him a wonky grin that sends chills down Tsukishima’s spine, but he says nothing, turning to Ukai. Then, he remembers a question he had from earlier.   
  
"Are there inmates here?" Tsukishima asks, fingers lacing together, although he already knows the answer. Ukai shrugs.   
  
"There are. None of them have killed anyone of course, so you should be okay. Most of them didn't mean to do the things they did or did them in a breakdown. The more dangerous patients are usually in confinement. " That doesn't sound so bad, Tsukishima reasons. They go through the living quarters and Ukai explains the schedule that Tsukishima is to be present in the hospital. He's shown a few more rooms before the tour is considered over, and Ukai escorts him back to his office, pulling out another cigarette. He offers one to Tsukishima, who politely declines, and lights his own. 

 

“So,” Ukai begins, propping his feet up on his desk and taking a puff of smoke, “what do you think?” Tsukishima’s face is void of emotion, brown eyes shifting as he thinks. “I hope you’re not too overwhelmed.” Ukai adds, studying the blond’s face. Tsukishima shakes his head.

 

“I’m happy to have my residency here. Thank you for accepting me, Ukai-sensei.” Ukai removes his feet from the desk and leans closer to Tsukishima.

 

“You don’t have to be so formal.” He takes another puff, looking away as he smokes. “Just Ukai is fine.” Tsukishima’s lips twitch as if he’s fighting a smirk.

 

“Ukai-san then.” He says finally. Ukai gives him a long look before changing his tone to serious.

 

“I know you have schizophrenia and ptsd.” He says casually, and before he can say more, Tsukishima interrupts.

 

“I won’t let it interfere with my work.” Tsukishima straightens himself up where he sits at the topic. His own issues are personal, and he has it under control most of the time, so he doesn’t understand why the doctor would mention it unless he questioned his ability. Ukai shakes his head, waving the hand holding the cigarette.

 

“I was going to say, come to me if you need help. This is a lot for someone your age. Don’t let it consume you.” Tsukishima’s eyes widen a fraction before he nods. It’s a kind gesture for the doctor to offer his assistance to Tsukishima, one that he doesn’t take lightly. 

 

“Thank you, Ukai-sensei.” Tsukishima bows politely and Ukai brings out another file.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t mention it. But I do have something to discuss with you.” He says, looking tired, the bags under his eyes looking more prominent with the somber tone of his voice. Tsukishima nods and Ukai looks at him directly. “I’ll tell you the truth- I hired you not only for you scores.” The blond is confused by this, but doesn’t let it show on his face.

 

“Then what did you hire me for, Sensei?” Ukai ignores the honorific, as Tsukishima is only trying to be proper, and lays the file in front of Tsukishima, taking a puff of smoke. 

 

“This man was brought in about two weeks ago.” Ukai starts, face turning annoyed. “He was charged with burning a large amount of currency, but his lawyer had him plead insanity. So he was brought here.” Tsukishima looks over the files, although most of the information has been left blank. The photo of the patient is of a man with mischievous eyes and messy dark hair. What makes Tsukishima most uncomfortable is the man’s daunting smile. 

 

“Why isn’t there a name on file?” Tsukishima asks, glancing over the information to double check. The only information filled out is physical, such as height or blood type. No occupation, education level, mental illnesses or even a name is written down. Ukai clears his throat, frowning as he smokes.

 

“You see,” he coughs, “he refuses to tell us anything about himself. His name is unknown and his fingerprints have been burned off. There’s no way we can get more information about his past if we don’t at least have his identity.” The doctor is more than annoyed with this, and Tsukishima can see why. He glances at the coy smile in the photo once more, then looks back at Ukai. 

 

“And where do I fit into this?” Ukai taps some ash into the ashtray on his desk before replying, leaning back into his chair. 

 

“He said he’d give his name to a psychologist on one condition.” Tsukishima is intrigued, impatient as Ukai pauses in giving the answer he seeks in order to smoke.

 

“And what condition would that be?” He inquires, folding his hands onto the desk. Ukai gestures to Tsukishima’s hair with the hand holding his cigarette. 

 

“He wanted the psychologist to be a natural blond.”

 

~~~

Kei straightens out his lab coat as he knocks on the door lightly. Ukai had explained that he is to speak with the unnamed man tomorrow and had given him a patient to speak with today under the supervision of Dr. Akaashi. The patient’s name is Bokuto Koutarou and, from the files Tsukishima’s received, he knows that Akaashi is his favorite psychiatrist to speak to. Bokuto is also the same patient from earlier in the lunchroom- the one who had been speaking so animatedly to Dr. Akaashi.

 

The door opens, and Akaashi gestures for Tsukishima to sit. He does so, albeit awkwardly, but he covers it up with a neutral expression. The patient quirks his head, as if trying to judge what type of person the blond is, and Tsukishima opens the file of the patient respectively.

 

“This is Tsukishima-san.” Akaashi says monotonously, although Tsukishima can catch a hint of endearment intertwined with the words. “He’s going to be Ukai-sensei’s apprentice of sorts, and mine when Sensei is not around, then mine. I’m here to supervise him as he talks to you to see how well he does. Talk to him as if I’m not here, okay?” Bokuto nods in understanding.

 

“Thank you, Akaashi-sensei.” Tsukishima bows his head respectfully before turning to Bokuto. The man is intense with gold eyes and wild hair, a perfect appearance to match the personality he saw when Akaashi was talking to him earlier. The patient has borderline personality disorder, and a history of low self esteem as well as impulsivity. He was submitted to the hospital after a suicide attempt when his significant other broke up with him. A warning is written on the bottom of the page tells him that Bokuto’s moods change rather quickly, and that it’s best to keep him happy for his anger and sadness can be quite hard to change. 

 

“So, you’re Bokuto-san.” Tsukishima says, looking up at the man. “It’s nice to meet you.” His voice is genuine as he speaks. 

 

“Nice to meet ya too, Tsukki.” Bokuto replies, an honest smile on his face. Tsukishima can’t help but feel annoyed, despite it being unprofessional. 

 

“I’d prefer it if you don’t call me that. Tsukishima is fine.” He says, although he gives a small smile, despite his . “How are you today?” Bokuto beams.

 

“I’m feeling good, Tsukki. I had the best dream!” The patient continues to ramble, and although Tsukishima finds it annoying, it’s interesting at the same time. Bokuto is his first ever patient, and definitely a memorable one, so he can’t help but feel a twinge of enjoyment as he talks to him. He writes down a few notes, and thanks both Akaashi and Bokuto for their time, and then their session is over. Akaashi catches him as he begins to leave once Bokuto is gone. 

 

“Tsukishima-san.” Tsukishima stops, turning around./ 

 

“Sensei.” Akaashi gives a miniscule grin.

 

“You did well for your first time.” Tsukishima feels his face and ears warm. The doctor chuckles a bit, and the sound makes Tsukishima blush even more. 

 

“Thank you, Sensei. Have a good afternoon.” Akaashi nods.

 

“You too, Tsukishima-san.”

 

Tsukishima makes his way home through the Tokyo traffic, calling his roommate, Yamaguchi, on the way to let him know that he’s a bit late. It’s his turn to cook, unfortunately, so it means they’ll be sharing a late dinner of something Tsukishima whips up at the top of his head. He doesn’t mind cooking too much though- especially not when he gets to share a meal with his best friend. Yamaguchi knows that Tsukishima isn’t much of a talker, and he respects the fact. Most of their meals are shared in a comfortable silence where both of them digest their days.

 

The blond makes it home eventually, sighing as he peels off his coat and hangs it up. A sweet aroma fills the apartment and Tsukishima savors it, knowing exactly what it is. As he puts his bag away, Yamaguchi pokes his head out from the kitchen.

 

“I cooked in celebration of your residency starting.” The brunette grins. “I made you a little treat too~” Tsukishima gives a small smile to his roommate, giving him a quick hug. 

 

“Thank you.” He goes to snatch himself a piece of shortcake before Yamaguchi catches him, but the brunette, who had anticipated the attack, slaps his hand away. 

 

“No eating any until you’ve eaten dinner and showered.” Yamaguchi laughs at Tsukishima’s pout and shoves the blond off to go wash up. Afterwards, they eat dinner quietly as it begins to rain outside and then share a bit of shortcake. 

 

Yamaguchi goes to bed earlier, or at least earlier than Tsukishima usually does, leaving the blond to himself. He opts to spend a bit studying on tactics that manipulate patients into sharing information in preparation for tomorrow's session with the man. He’s not sure how exactly he can prepare for it- he knows little to nothing about the patient due to the given circumstances. After about an hour of useless research, he calls it quits, brushing his teeth and feeling annoyed. He flops onto his bed and the last thought that comes to his mind before he drifts to sleep is what kind of person the patient will be. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2: Kuroo Tetsurou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo is here and he's very gay and a bit of a sneaky person. Also just to clarify- this fic isnt like based on the suicide squad comics its more like taking the idea and sort of using it loosely so yeah idk like if u want to give tips bc you read the comics like hmu man dont be shy

Tsukishima is woken up from a dreamless sleep abruptly by the annoying new PERFUME pop song that he’d set as his alarm. The blond gets out of bed grumbling, straightening the sheets and making his bed hastily. He grabs his glasses and heads to take his medications.

 

The apartment is quiet as he takes the small blue pills and checks his phone. Yamaguchi works an early morning shift and isn’t going to be back until noon so Tsukishima has the house to himself until he leaves for work. The blond hums as he fixes himself some breakfast, his mind wandering to the patient he’ll be seeing today. The crooked grin pops up in his head, causing him to shiver, and he quickly waves the thought in favor of pouring himself coffee and sitting down to eat.

 

Today, the gods have decided that Tsukishima will not start off on the right foot, as maggots and worms wriggle around in his rice. He scrunches up his nose and takes a deep breath, willing his imagination to stop and for his food to return to how it should be, but when he looks again, the bugs remain. Although this doesn’t happen as often as it did when he wasn’t on antipsychotics, it still happens occasionally when Tsukishima is stressed. He wraps up his breakfast to go in hopes that he’ll be able to eat it later at work, taking a moment to rub at his temples. Sighing, he drinks his coffee quickly and grabs his bag and coat, heading to his car. 

 

He walks into the hospital, managing to force a small ‘goodmorning’ to Akaashi and bow quickly as the doctor walks by him. As Tsukishima approaches Ukai’s office, he hears someone crying and turns to see the ginger nurse from the day prior on the floor holding a crying patient. The blond isn’t sure if he should intervene or perhaps tell Ukai, but the patient calms down quickly and the nurse helps him stand.

 

The patient is a bit taller than the nurse while standing, adorning long hair for a male that’s colored bleach blond with a few inches of black roots. The nurse uses a tissue to wipe the patient’s tears gingerly, and helps the man into the common area. Tsukishima watches them leave, then enters Ukai’s office. The doctor is smoking, as usual, and surrounded by files.

 

“Mornin’.” Ukai says gruffly, studying the blond as if debating to say something. Tsukishima takes off his coat leaving only a baby blue button up, hanging his coat up in the corner of his room.

 

“Good morning, Sensei.” Tsukishima bows respectfully before sitting down. Ukai sits up.

 

“You ready?” He doesn’t need to say what for because Tsukishima knows. 

 

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Tsukishima says after nodding, and they both get up to head to one of the therapy rooms, Ukai grabbing the patient files for who Tsukishima will be seeing.

 

The therapy rooms are as bland as the rest of the place, equipped with padded walls in case of any outbursts. There’s a couch for the patient as well as some cushiony chairs for the doctors and a coffee table, but not much else. The patient from the photo sits on the couch lazily, sprawled out with a peeved look on his face. When he notices Ukai and Tsukishima, he grins.

 

“So you got a natural blond.” The raven haired patient whistles, looking Tsukishima up and down. “And a cutie at that.” Tsukishima ignores the predatory look the patient is giving him and takes his seat next to Ukai, whom looks more than pissed off.

 

“Yeah yeah, I got your blond.” His voice is colder than when he was talking to just Tsukishima, and the blond guesses that the patient has given him a hard time. “Now, talk. What’s your name?” Ukai is impatient and it shows in his tone. The patient smiles coyly, cocking his head to the side.

 

“You brought this pretty boy all the way from god knows where, and you won’t let him talk?” Tsukishima can tell that the patient is beginning to push Ukai’s buttons, so before the doctor can say anything, he speaks.

 

“What would you like to talk about?” Ukai looks surprised that Tsukishima is speaking, but allows it, keeping out of the conversation. The patient directs his attention to Tsukishima, a less intimidating look washing over his chiseled features. 

 

“I’d love to talk to you, Glasses, but I’d like to do it when the old man’s not here.” The patient winks at Tsukishima, who’s lip twitches in annoyance. He can see why Ukai dislikes him so much. 

 

The doctor pulls Tsukishima aside.

 

“Are you sure that you can handle him?” Tsukishima nods, straightening his collar.

 

“Of course. It’ll be a good test of my abilities.” He answers, noting Ukai’s hasty smoking. Like most smokers. The doctor most likely does it more often when he’s nervous.

 

“Alright.” The doctor nods, thinking as he takes a deep puff and exhales. “If you need anything, call for me.” Tsukishima nods.

 

“Understood.” The blond bows politely as the doctor leaves and turns back to the patient, who’s currently watching Tsukishima with hungry eyes. The blond keeps himself composed and sits down once more, fishing his pen out of his pocket and getting his files ready to write.

 

“Your name?” Tsukishima asks, not looking up from his file. He can hear the patient shifting on the couch. 

 

“Not so fast.” The blond looks up at the patient, keeping his annoyance internal. “Asking someone’s name without saying your own is rude,  _ Glasses _ .” Luckily, patience is something that medical school has taught him well, and he clicks his pen, sitting up.

 

“Tsukishima. Tsukishima Kei.” His eyes flicker away from the patient for a moment, then back to those sharp yellow eyes. “And your name?” The patient looks satisfied.

 

“Kuroo. Kuroo Tetsurou.” Tsukishima writes it down quickly before looking up at Kuroo, nearly jumping after realizing how close the patient is to him. Kuroo gives a grin. “So, Kei, tell me about yourself.” 

 

“Only if you tell me things about you as well.” Tsukishima stays collected. “After all,” He gives a small smirk, “wouldn’t it be rude for me to talk about myself the whole time while knowing nothing of you, Kuroo-san?” Kuroo chuckles a bit.

 

“Witty one, aren’t you?” The ravenette runs a hand through his hair, only succeeding in making it messier. “What do you want to know?” 

 

“A number of things.” Tsukishima takes out a sheet of paper to write on. “We can start with medical history and background first, and move onto personal things later. Sound good?” The blond is surprised at how professional he sounds. Kuroo grunts in response.

 

“I’m okay with that, if and only if I get to ask you questions as well.” As he says this, he snatches Tsukishima’s pen and pokes the blond’s chest in order to emphasize his point. Tsukishima glares, snatching the pen back as Kuroo flashes his cat that ate the canary grin. The blond sighs, adjusting his glasses, feathers ruffled.

 

“Fair enough.” He looks up at the patient. “What medications are you on at the moment?” Kuroo leans back onto the couch, producing a dark green bouncy ball from his pocket and laying down, throwing the bouncy ball up in the air and catching it repeatedly.

 

“None.” Tsukishima scribbles this down and continues.

 

“What physical and mental disorders have you been diagnosed with?” Kuroo doesn’t cease his routine.

 

“None. Although, people have said I’m a bit of a sociopath.” The patient pauses in his throwing to wink at Tsukishima. Tsukishima can’t hold back an eyeroll.

 

“Any history of mental illnesses in the family?” Kuroo doesn’t flinch.

 

“My dad was a piece of shit. I don’t know if that counts.” He throws the ball hard, angled at the wall, and it bounces back to him. Tsukishima feels a pang in his heart at the statement, remembering his own experiences with his father, shivering at the memory. He writes down the slight change of behavior that the patient is displaying at the topic, then clears his throat.

 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” He says softly, looking at Kuroo sympathetically. The obsidian haired patient pays him no heed, only chuckling bitterly and throwing him a sad look. He pauses for a moment before catching the ball and turning to face Tsukishima. A lazy grin works its way onto his face.

 

“Your turn to answer a question, Kei~” All signs of sadness are wiped away from Kuroo’s features as his gold eyes narrow. Tsukishima is unamused.

 

“What do you want to know?” The blond is more composed than he lets on, his heart pounding in his chest. Kuroo makes him nervous to say the least, but perhaps it’s only because it’s his first one-on-one with a patient. The patient watches him.

 

“Tell me,” Kuroo licks his lip, “what a pretty young fella like you is doing working in this hellhole.” Tsukishima is unphased by the profanity.

 

“I’m currently working as part of my residency.” Kuroo seems intrigued at this, leaning forwards and resting his elbow on the coffee table.

 

“So you want to be one of them?” Kuroo says, looking over his shoulder as if checking to see if someone is behind him. He grins. “You want to be like ‘Kaashi or the old man.” Tsukishima frowns.

 

“One of ‘them?’” He asks, causing Kuroo to laugh.

 

“Of course. A doctor. Someone who spends years telling people about themselves thinking they know what’s best for their patients.” Kuroo crosses his legs lazily and studies Tsukishima. “One of  _ them _ .” The blond adjusts his glasses.

 

“I’m not sure what you mean, but I do intend on becoming a psychiatrist.” Tsukishima scribbles a quick ‘doesn’t like doctors’ on his notes and sighs. “So yes, I will become one of them. And I hope to be at least half as successful as they are. Both Akaashi-sensei and Ukai-sensei seem more than capable in their field.” Kuroo tilts his head, as if to say ‘fair enough.’

 

“You’re too cute to be a doctor~” Kuroo practically purrs as he says this, leaning in unnecessarily close to Tsukishima. The blond pushes the patient away with his index finger, huffing in the process. 

 

“How did they let you in here anyways?” He asks this more out of annoyance than anything, not expecting an answer. Kuroo chuckles a bit, his hands producing the ball again. The patient throws it at Tsukishima, who dodges it skillfully. Kuroo grins crookedly, and the ball bounces pitifully at the other end of the room. Tsukishima glares.

 

“You see,” Kuroo raises his hands as he explains, “it was my first offense. At least to their knowledge. So all I had to do was get a few testimonies and a decent lawyer.” Tsukishima stays indifferent. 

“So you have done more than burn currency.” Tsukishima writes it down, excited, but also a bit fearful. It was sort of thrilling to think that he could be helping crimes be solved, being only a psychologist, but the prospect that Kuroo was a murderer suddenly became very real. 

 

Kuroo winks. “You tell me, Kei~ I propose an arrangement between the two of us.”

 

“What sort of arrangement do you have in mind?” Tsukishima is suspicious to say the least- he’s studied many criminals throughout his psychological studies and he knows that trickery is usually hidden somewhere along the lines of it. Kuroo inhales deeply, gold eyes boring into Tsukishima’s as he puts his hands together, propping up his chin. 

 

“At the end of a certain time period- let’s call it 3 months- if you fall in love with me, you gotta break me out of this hellhole.” Kuroo leans his head back, grinning. “Hell, if you’re good, I’ll take you with me.” Tsukishima’s eyes remain narrowed. 

 

“And if I manage to resist your ‘charm’?” Kuroo snickers. 

 

“If, and only if, you manage to not fall in love with me at the end of those three months I will tell you every single crime that I’ve done, if any.” The patient’s face is mischievous as he continues. “I don’t know, I just think that as someone doing your residency, wouldn’t it be amazing to be recognized for coaxing a mentally insane patient to admitting his crimes? Wouldn’t you look, godlike?” It’s Tsukishima’s turn to laugh.

 

“Are you depending on my ego in order to agree to your deal?” Tsukishima covers his mouth as he snickers, a habit from highschool that he’s never stopped. For a moment, Kuroo looks dopey as if Tsukishima had exposed his plan exactly. Then, the patient smiles.

 

“That was the plan~” Perhaps a move of haughtiness, Tsukishima bites.

 

“Alright.” The blond says finally, writing down a few more notes on his paper. “I’ll accept the deal.” The two, psychologist and patient, shake hands as if to seal Tsukishima’s fate. The blond can only hope that he’s made the right decision. 

 

After a few more questions, Ukai comes into the room, seemingly upset, the stench of cigarettes flowing in with him. 

 

“Tsukishima.” Ukai’s lips are pressed in a tight line, and the hand that’s holding the door is gripping the handle much too tightly. “A word.” Startled, Tsukishima gathers his papers and gives the patient one last nod before leaving the room with Ukai. A nurse comes and escorts Kuroo back to the common room. The patient and psychologist lock eyes, and Kuroo winks.

 

“I’ll make you fall in love with me, Kei.”

 

Tsukishima shivers as the doctor leads Tsukishima back to his office.

 

“Pardon me for asking, but why did you pull me out?” Tsukishima questions, worried that he’d done something wrong. Ukai smokes hastily, tapping his computer.

 

“Damn patient bugged the system. I have no proof, but I know it was him.” He takes a puff and Tsukishima can see a bit of the anxiety leaving the doctor’s body. Well, to each their own coping methods. “The audio and video feed turned off for just that room when you were in with him.” Ukai turns the screen to show the empty therapy room. “And now it’s back on.” Tsukishima studies the computer, comprehending what Ukai is saying. He’s no tech savvy, but he knows Ukai wouldn’t lie about something so important. 

 

With a jolt, Tsukishima realizes that he’s the primary suspect for the bugging, having been an outside source that Kuroo had wanted to speak with. Before Tsukishima can clear his name, Ukai speaks.

 

“I know it wasn’t you, kid. Don’t get worked up about it.” Ukai inhales the smoke, hand shaking, from old age or illness Tsukishima isn’t sure. “What did he tell you? You get a name?” Tsukishima nods.

 

“Kuroo. Kuroo Tetsurou.” Tsukishima slides the notes and files he had filled out and the doctor looks them over. Ukai grunts and begins typing on the computer, Tsukishima waiting patiently. As the doctor searches, Tsukishima speaks up. “I’m not sure since he didn’t explicitly state it, but I think he’s done more than what he was charged for.” Ukai ceases his typing for a moment to look at the blond, eyes crinkled in worry. 

 

“Be careful, kid.” Ukai takes a puff and types for a few moments before turning the computer screen to reveal a photo. It looks like Kuroo, only younger, the boy in the photo adorning the same cheshire cat grin. “Looks like he was telling the truth. We still don’t have much info on ‘im but we got his old high school and his birth certificate.” Ukai gets up, patting Tsukishima on the back. “Good work, kid. I’m proud of ya.” With that, the doctor gets up, leaving the blond alone in the office to comprehend things. 

 

Tsukishima eats lunch in the break room, his cold breakfast from earlier which has thankfully returned to normal, instead of sitting with the patients. He had intended to originally, but he knew no one apart from Akaashi and the two patients he’s already worked with, and he doesn’t want to bother the duo from yesterday and most certainly does not want to eat with Kuroo. Instead, he eats his lunch in silence, using the time to research Kuroo for himself. 

 

After sessions with a few other patients, Tsukishima is done for the day. He bids goodbye to Ukai, and is nearly out the door when Akaashi stops him. 

 

“Tsukishima-san,” Akaashi gives a small but warm smile, “I wanted to congratulate you. No one’s been able to crack that patient and you did.” Tsukishima is flustered in front of the pretty doctor to say the least. With cheeks dusted with pink, the blond bows before replying. 

 

“Akaashi-sensei. Thank you. It was nothing really, especially since I have blond hair like he wanted.” The doctor walks with Tsukishima to the exit. 

 

“Not true. Bokuto-san said he’s hard to crack, and the two of them are friends.” Akaashi stops when they arrive at Tsukishima’s car and the blond bows once more. “Goodnight, Tsukishima-san. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Tsukishima nods.

 

“Goodnight, Sensei.”

 


	3. Chapter 3: Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo is a little shit part 2??? i guess???

Tsukishima walks through the glass doors of the building and heads towards one of the chipped orange lunch tables. The outdoor lunch pavilion is surrounded by a dome fence that’s tight-fitted. If the blond tried, he could probably get up to his forearm through one of the openings, but not much more. He carries his lunch in his hand as well as the files he’ll be needing for the session, dress shoes clicking as he walks on the pavement.

Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima’s least favorite patient, sits at the table closest to the fence- the one furthest from the eyes of the many cameras stationed around the building, a smug grin on his face. For some reason, Kuroo had insisted that the two meet outside for their session, telling Ukai that he’d refuse to talk otherwise and swearing over his heart that he’d behave. The doctor was reluctant to comply, but ultimately decided it was okay, telling Tsukishima during the briefing that morning the situation with Kuroo. Tsukishima had no choice but to accept, leaving to him where he is now, the black haired patient sitting in front of him.

Upon seeing Tsukishima, Kuroo brightens. “Kei, sit down!” The patient is excited to say the least, grabbing the blond’s hand and pulling him into the seat across from him. It’s a bit odd to see Kuroo smile somewhat genuinely as opposed to the daunting smirk from yesterday but Tsukishima can’t say that he minds. After Tsukishima is settled in and seated, Kuroo stretches, looking at the flowers planted outside the fence, cheeks flushed healthily with color. It’s a good look on him. 

“It’s nice out here.” Kuroo says finally, looking back at the blond who hums in agreement. 

“It is. But why did you drag me out here anyways?” The patient chuckles a bit. 

“It’s more like a date this way.” He says, gold eyes staring at Tsukishima, intense. “And the more date-ish our meetings are like, the quicker you’ll fall for me.” Kuroo leans in close to the psychologist for the second part, slightly chapped lips curled into a teasing grin. Tsukishima glares, and the patient leans back. Although, the blond can’t really say he minds the change of scenery, especially since the therapy room is somewhat stuffy. Besides, it’s a nice day, and even if he’s conversing with a possible serial killer he might as well enjoy it. 

“You wanted to get away from the cameras, didn’t you.” It’s not phrased as a question because Tsukishima already knows the answer, shuffling the files he’s brought. Kuroo’s smile only widens. 

“You caught me~ Pretty and smart, aren’t you?” Tsukishima doesn’t look up. 

“I supposed it was you who bugged the system yesterday as well.” The patient shrugs. 

“Perhaps. Perhaps not.” The blond finally looks Kuroo in the eyes, cold and calculating. 

“And why would you do that, hm? Why do you want to talk to me over anyone else? Did you want any blond, or just me?” Kuroo holds his hand up.

“Slow down, love.” He leans forwards, playing with one of Tsukishima’s shirt buttons before his hands are finally swatted away. “To answer one of your questions, I wanted a blond because natural blonds in Japan are rare.” Kuroo grins. “I wanted to see how far the old man would go for me. Besides, blonds are cute and so are you~” Tsukishima rolls his eyes at this, the confession almost laughable. Though, it does suit the patient’s personality to try to push the boundaries. 

“Let’s begin, shall we?” Tsukishima removes the pen from his shirt pocket, clicking it and beginning to write. “Ever done any drugs? And if so, how long ago and which ones?” Kuroo pouts.

“I’ll answer your questions if you pretend we’re on a date and eat together like a couple afterwards.” With a sigh, Tsukishima agrees. Kuroo looked pleased to say the least. “Yes, I’ve done drugs in the past. Acid, weed, and xanax. Also cigarettes.” Kuroo’s face pinches in anger. “Every time I see that old man waving his cig around I want to strangle him. I miss those damn things.” The blond notes this dutifully, looking at the patient. 

“How long ago did you use these substances?” Kuroo sticks his tongue out childishly. 

“Just call ‘em drugs. Such a straight edge you are.” The patient grins. “I kinda want to corrupt you.”

“Answer the question, Kuroo-san.” Tsukishima says this in an annoyed voice. Kuroo chuckles. 

“Just think of the possibilities Kei~” Kuroo leans over the table, breath hot against the psychologist’s ear, making him shiver. “I could make you  _ mine _ . You want that don’t you? Want me kissing you senseless, my hands on your body, making you feel so  _ good _ .” Tsukishima’s face is warm as he shoves the patient forcefully away, causing him to almost fall onto the ground. With scarlet cheeks, Tsukishima begins to speak again.

“I’m your therapist not your bitch,  _ Kuroo-san _ .” Tsukishima’s words are short and clipped as he nearly breaks his pen in either embarrassment or frustration. Kuroo’s cheshire-cat-grin returns. 

“You know what I think?” The patient asks, expression smug. Tsukishima is fuming as Kuroo leans close again. “I think you’re a virgin~” The blond nearly packs his files and leaves.

“I’m not a virgin, I can assure you that.” His cheeks are now heated in exasperation. Kuroo looks surprised. 

“Oh? Well, have you ever done it consensually?” The patient asks curiously, Tsukishima only gaping in response. Kuroo hit the nail on the head with his question, and for a moment, the blond only sits there dumbly. However, the psychologist recovers quickly. 

“No. I haven’t. Now, answer the question, Kuroo-san.” His words are softer and carry less bite, although his reaction was decent in comparison to how he’d been in the past. Surprisingly, the patient looks sympathetic. 

“I’m...I’m sorry to hear that.” Kuroo grabs Tsukishima’s hand, but the blond pulls it away, not meeting his eyes. 

“It’s nothing. Now answer the damn question.” Kuroo drops the subject obediently. 

“The last time I smoked weed or cigs was when I burned the cash. Don’t know about the rest though.” The patient seems slightly tamer now, hands clasped together on the rusting table. Tsukishima write this down. “You ever done anything illegal?” Kuroo asks, looking genuinely interested at the answer. The blond sighs. 

“Nope.” Tsukishima snorts. “Unless you count drinking a few minutes before I was technically 20.” The blond grins cheekily, causing Kuroo to laugh. 

“You’re such a cheeky little shit.” The patient says in between laughs. They chuckle together for a moment, Tsukishima’s pale cheeks flushed a bit from laughter. 

“I know.” The blond looks back to his list of questions he’d made the night prior. “Did you ever do anything illegal as a minor? Or anything immoral in general?” Kuroo raises an eyebrow, then sighs, running a hand through his messy hair. 

“I dealt drugs in highschool. I did a lot of bad shit as a kid.” For once, Kuroo looks reminiscent, almost remorseful. Tsukishima writes this down. 

“What sort of things?” He questions, looking at the patient curiously. 

“Some very bad things.” The blond raises his eyebrows. 

“Killed someone?” Kuroo laughs a bit. 

“Why? You scared, Kei?” Tsukishima rolls his eyes. Kuroo looks thoughtful, propping his elbow on the table to hold up his head. “Nah, not as a kid. But I stole shit. My mom was a real sweetheart, but she endorsed my dad’s shitty behavior.” He stretches. “We argued a lot. I got pretty violent. I felt pretty bad about it.” The patient looks sorrowful as he recalls the events and Tsukishima can’t help but relate to it, memories of his own childhood coming to his mind. 

“Is that all?” Tsukishima asks, writing down the information after he’s done collecting his thoughts. Kuroo sticks his tongue out again. 

“This is only the first date silly~” Kuroo’s attitude does a 360 as he chastises the psychologist. “I’ll tell you more things as our relationship becomes more...intimate.” He winks at Tsukishima who sighs, then gestures to his bowl of curry rice he had gotten from the hospital cafeteria. “I’m hungry. We should eat. You  _ did _ promise that we’d eat together.”

Tsukishima resigns and produces his cold nikuman that he’d bought on his way to work in the morning as well as a water bottle from his bag. The two begin to eat after each of them saying a quiet ‘itadakimasu’. After a few bites, Kuroo looks up from his meal, grinning. 

“You’ve got something on your face, Kei.” His voice is practically a purr as he says this. Before Tsukishima can wipe off whatever is on his face, Kuroo leans forwards, licking his thumb and then uses it to wipe the bread crumb near the blond’s lips. If Tsukishima had noticed that the patient’s hand lingered near his lips for a bit too long, he didn’t say anything, and instead, he continues to eat his pork buns, a light blush dusting his cheeks. 

“Thanks.” He mumbles before sipping some of the water he’s brought. Kuroo smiles. 

“Anything for my little firefly~” Kuroo hums, finishing his bowl and pushing it away. “I have an idea.” Tsukishima shakes his head. 

“Save it. I’m done with your games.” The patient only pouts, gold eyes attempting to look like a puppy’s. 

“But you’ll like it, I promise.” Tsukishima sighs. 

“I doubt it, but go ahead.” Kuroo brightens at this, smirk returning. 

“I’m going to give you a riddle.” The patient gestures with his hands, eyes wild. “If you get it correct, I’ll give you a prize. If you don’t, you get nothing. Sound good?” Kuroo looks mischievous, gold eyes glinting. Tsukishima is intrigued to say the least, but he’s skeptical. 

“What sort of prize?” 

“I don’t know. Something good. Maybe something major that I’ve done that’s a big ‘no-no’ according to the government.” Kuroo says, contemplating. Deciding it’s for the best, Tsukishima goes for it. 

“Fine. But if this is a trick, I’m never biting one of your baits again. Now tell me the riddle.” Kuroo chuckles. 

“So impatient~ But that’s what I like about you.” He tilts his head, thinking. “You’re trying to be a doctor so tell me this: what has a heart, but no other organs, 24 faces that cannot speak and 42 eyes that cannot see?” Tsukishima frowns at this, attempting to solve the riddle but nothing comes to mind. Logically speaking, no living thing with a heart would fail to have other organs, so the riddle puzzles the blond. Kuroo chuckles. 

“You have until the next time we meet to solve it, okay? Ciao~” With that, the patient get up from the lunch table and heads back to the building, stretching his back as he does so. Tsukishima watches him leave, fond albeit a bit annoyed. Kuroo Tetsurou gets under his skin and the both of them know it.

Sighing, Tsukishima gathers his things and begins to walk inside. As he enters the tall glass doors, Dr. Akaashi is waiting for him, expression neutral. They walk together in silence for a moment before the doctor speaks.

“He requested to meet outside?” Akaashi questions, face not displaying any prominent emotion. Tsukishima nods.

“He’s convinced that he can make me fall in love with him.” The blond confesses, fingers fiddling with the hem of his shirt. “He wanted to meet out there in hopes it would be more like a date.” Although Tsukishima can’t see Akaashi’s face any longer, he’s sure the doctor is raising his eyebrows.

“I would be careful, Tsukishima-san. From what Bokuto-san and Kozume-san tell me, he’s tends to be rather malicious in his intentions.” Akaashi’s voice is smooth and calm in comparison to Ukai’s gruff, improper language, although both give Tsukishima a form of comfort. The blond frowns.

“Kozume-san?” Akaashi nods, gesturing to the patient Tsukishima had seen with the ginger nurse the day prior. The patient is male with long dyed blond hair, the black roots grown in a few inches long. The patient’s eyes are similar to Kuroo’s although they carry less mischief and more analytical tendencies. He’s small in build, although a little larger than the small nurse that’s often tending to him. Kuroo sits next to the patient, giving Tsukishima a wink when he catches the blond staring.

“He’s one of our more recent patients. He has selective mutism and Kuroo-san and Hinata-san are the only ones he’ll speak in front of.” Before Tsukishima can ask who Hinata is, Akaashi continues. “Hinata-san is the nurse that’s constantly by Kozume-san’s side. His hair is ginger, and although he’s small, his personality makes up for it.” Akaashi gives a small smile. “You’ll know him when you see him.” Tsukishima nods.

“I take it that Kozume-san and Kuroo-san are good friends then.” Akaashi hums in response.

“Bokuto-san as well. But Kozume-san and Kuroo-san are closest I believe.” The doctor sighs. “It’s hard to get information about either of them, but I’m sure if you can crack Kozume-san, you’ll get information about the one you want.” The two chat a bit more before Akaashi winks, patting the files that Tsukishima carries and turns to leave. “Good afternoon, Tsukishima-san.”

Tsukishima bows politely. “Good afternoon, Sensei.” With one last glance at the small patient the doctor had pointed out, the blond walks briskly to Ukai’s office. 

The doctor is smoking, although Tsukishima hadn’t suspected anything different, while speaking onto the phone. The psychologist waits patiently while Ukai finishes his call, sitting down and arranging his files. His heart is beating somewhat quickly, mind racing. If he can get a session with Kozume, he may be able to provide more information about Kuroo.

“What do ya want?” The doctor’s rough voice is abrupt, pulling Tsukishima out of his thoughts. The blond hands Ukai Kuroo’s patient files and briefs him on the events of their session earlier. 

“If it’s alright, Sensei, I would like to have a look at Kozume-san’s files as well as arrange a session with him. Tomorrow, if possible. Before or after my session with Kuroo-san: it doesn’t matter.” Tsukishima says hopefully, hands folded in his lap properly. Ukai looks up from the file that he’s reading, cigarette between his lips.

“Alright, kid. But if I may ask, why?” Tsukishima bows.

“Thank you, Sensei. Akaashi-sensei spoke with me and informed me that Kozume-san and Kuroo-san are quite close. It might prove useful to at least attempt to pry some information about Kuroo-san from him.” Ukai nods in understanding, running the patient’s files in the copy machine so that Tsukishima can study them at home. He hands them to the blond, who briefly glances over them. There are sloppy notes on the sides of the paper, and the evaluation is signed by a nurse rather than a doctor, the sloppy signature at the bottom reading “Hinata Shouyou.” Tsukishima presumes that the ginger will be forced to be present during the session, and prays that the nurse’s personality is a nice one.

With one last thank you, Tsukishima packs his bags and heads home, picking up some groceries for dinner on the way. He greets Yamaguchi before washing up and preparing dinner. Although it’s not exactly winter, it’s still quite chilly outside, so Tsukishima makes a small hotpot for the two of them. They eat mostly in silence before Yamaguchi begins to speak.

“How’s the internship?” He asks casually, picking out a chunky piece of tofu and placing it on his dish. Tsukishima swallows his food before replying.

“Much different than I had anticipated. There’s a rather….interesting patient at the hospital that I see regularly.” Tsukishima hadn’t told his roommate about the whole situation, and he figures now may be a good time to bring it up. The brunette raises his eyebrows.

“‘Interesting’?” He asks, eating a carrot. “It’s not a murderer or anything, is it?” Tsukishima pauses in his answer, causing Yamaguchi to sputter, nearly choking on his food. Tsukishima shouldn’t find his friend’s horrified face comical, but he does, and a hearty laugh fills the room.

“No, he’s not a murderer.” The blond says after Yamaguchi finally calms down. ‘At least I don’t think’ Tsukishima adds in his mind. 

“What’s he like?” Tsukishima tilts his head, thinking.

“He’s….snarky. Mischievous. Sort of egotistical.” Tsukishima eats a carrot. “He’s attractive I suppose. Lots of tattoos, and a spiky black bedhead.” He smiles a bit. “He always has this smug grin on his face.” His roommate nods.

“Sounds entertaining. I’m glad you’re having fun.” Yamaguchi smiles earnestly, and Tsukishima can’t help but give a small smile in return. However, the topic of Kuroo brings the riddle that the blond had been given to mind, and he looks at his friend, frowning. 

“Hey, Yamaguchi?” The brunette hums in question after eating a chunk of chicken. “I have a riddle that’s been bothering me.” Tsukishima shakes his head. “‘What has a heart, but no other organs, 24 faces that cannot speak and 42 eyes that cannot see?’” Yamaguchi tilts his head, thinking. It’s silent for a moment as he thinks. 

“Well,” He says finally, grabbing some mushrooms out of the pot, “I’m not sure any living creature has 42 eyes. Or 24 faces for that matter.” Yamaguchi chews on a slice of bamboo. “Is your patient into Greek mythology?” Tsukishima frowns, shaking his head. He wishes that he would have asked Akaashi about it before leaving. 

“Not that I know of.” Tsukishima picks up his empty plate and carries it to the sink. “I’ll try to look it up tonight...it’s not the end of the world if I can’t figure it out.” Truth be told, it’s more the blond’s pride than anything that’s being thrown on the line than anything else. Yamaguchi offers to clean up the kitchen as well as wash the dishes, so after a small thank you leaves his lips, he heads to his room. 

Tsukishima sits down at his small white desk, pulling out his laptop and opening it. After typing an unnecessarily long password, he quickly looks up the riddle, hoping to find some sort of clue to the answer or even the answer itself. He only succeeds in finding articles about heart attacks as well as some unusual religious websites. No matter how hard he searches, the blond fails to find the answer, leaning his body back and sighing in frustration. Another article, however, catches his eye. 

It’s an ad of some sorts for another website that primarily publishes news. The headline reads ‘Joker strikes again! Tokyo businesses robbed of millions!’ along with a photo of a steaming building. Tsukishima clicks on it, not expecting much of it, although he’s heard of the man nicknamed ‘The Joker’ before. Although the attacks are usually more towards the city, he still hears chatter about it sometimes. 

The article is bland and stereotypical, discussing how the Joker is a terrorist and the many acts that the man and his crew have done. The blond skims through it, not paying attention to it until he comes across a video. He grabs his earbuds and clicks on it, more out of curiosity than anything, but he isn’t expecting what’s to come. 

A man with spiky black unkempt hair gets out of the car, a rather large gun in his hand. Guns aren’t common in Japan since there’s such tight laws against them and many that are illegal, especially ones that humongous, so the man must have gotten it illegally through some sort of black market trading. The man is wearing white face paint, sort of similar to a clown’s except the red around his lips is all smeared and his eyes are darkened creepily. The man covers his mouth to laugh, revealing a rather large tattoo on his hand of an open mouth. Then, the man begins to shoot. 

There are a few other people helping him, namely a shorter blond with his (her?) hair tied tied back as well as a muscly man who’s around the Joker’s height. They bust into the building, the Joker shooting and people running away, screaming. The blond rolls what looks like a grenade onto the ground, and it spouts smoke from all directions. The video ends there. 

Tsukishima frowns, knowing he’s seen that tattoo somewhere. Although many people have tattoos, he’s not sure anyone would tattoo a mouth on their hand for any reason other than to be flat out weird. Checking the date on the article, it reads that the attack happened around a month ago. He wonders how long it’ll take for another attack to come forth. He hopes that everyone he knows will be safe and unaffected at the very least. 

Logging off of his laptop, he finally remembers to check over Kozume’s files in preparation for what he’ll be dealing with tomorrow. He opens his bag, pulling them out gingerly, running his thumb over the name of the patient: Kozume Kenma. With a deep breath, Tsukishima prepares to read the file. 

The patient has schizoid personality disorder accompanied with what Akaashi had thought was selective mutism it seems, which explains the difficulty in obtaining information from him. According to the file, Kozume also has displayed a few occasions of violent outbursts, one being a story the patient told the ginger nurse. Apparently, he had been babysitting his little brother and got fed up with his crying, shoving his brother into the family’s washing machine and turning it on with the child inside it. Tsukishima notes that patient doesn’t seem to harbor aggression as a personality trait, rather he’s pushed to the edge and finally takes action. 

Much like Kuroo’s files, there’s little information known about Kozume, something Tsukishima finds disheartening. Tsukishima writes a few notes for himself down and researches a bit more about schizoid personality disorder. Although he’s well informed about the topic, the disorder isn’t very common, and he’d like to be knowledgeable about how Kozume may react. However, luckily Hinata will most likely be there with him as he works with Kozume, which may buffer any mistakes that Tsukishima happens to make. 

“What are you doing?” Tsukishima jumps in his seat, looking up to find his roommate in the doorway, rocking sweatshorts and a pajama shirt. The blond recovers from his surprise and hurriedly closes his laptop. 

“Um...work stuff.” Yamaguchi takes this as his queue to leave, and with a quick ‘goodnight’ does so. Tsukishima sighs, cleaning up the files and deciding to head to bed as well. He brushes his teeth, his mind elsewhere, and when his head finally hits his pillow, all his thoughts turn to Kuroo. 

  
“One heart...24 faces…..42 eyes…” He mumbles halfheartedly, before turning onto his side and closing his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be a little longer, but I got lazy and I have a headache + i want to play overwatch so I'm just cutting it off here lol
> 
> Also, if you know the answer to the riddle please do not comment it. Let the other readers who have yet to guess it have the suspense for when I reveal it for next chapter. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome!! Thank you so much for reading my writing!!!


	4. Chapter 4: Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kuroo being a little shit part 3

_ Tsukishima sits in the middle of a dimly lit restaurant. Soft instrumental jazz music plays in the background, and a medium sized cream colored candle sits in the middle of the table. Tsukishima looks around the place, only to find that he’s the only one in the room. After a few moments, he hears footsteps, and turns his attention to the direction of the noise.  _

_ It’s Kuroo, adorning the same mischievous smile as always, clad in a fitted black suit, a rose tucked into the jacket’s pocket. His tie is scarlett, a similar color to the rose he carries, and he looks much more handsome than when he wears the bland patient gown. Although, Kuroo’s hair is still unkempt, which causes the blond’s lips to twitch upwards into a small grin. At least that part of the patient is still the same. After all, Tsukishima reasons, the messy look suits him much better.  _

_ Kuroo plucks the rose from his suit jacket and holds it out to the psychologist. “For you, love.” Tsukishima can’t help but blush and hope that the rouge is hidden by the dimness of the restaurant. The patient reaches over and kisses the hand that isn’t holding the flower. The blond glares, cheeks warm. Kuroo only chuckles.  _

_ “Where are we?” Tsukishima finally speaks, looking around once more. Kuroo sits down with a pout, loosening his tie.  _

_ “Not even a hello?” The blond rolls his eyes. Kuroo sips on a glass of red wine that Tsukishima hadn’t even noticed was there, and notices an identical glass by his right hand. He drinks some as well, surprised by how smooth it feels on his tongue. Kuroo grins. “You haven’t figured out the riddle yet, have you?” Tsukishima frowns.  _

_ “Of course not. What in god’s name has 24 faces?” The blond asks, clearly annoyed. Kuroo motions for Tsukishima to place the glass of wine on the table, and he does so, throwing the patient a questioning look. Kuroo only puts a finger to his lips, silencing him. He then produces something from his jacket pocket. _

_ “Let me show you something, love.” Kuroo extends the hand that isn’t holding the hidden item out to Tsukishima, who takes it after a moment of hesitation. It’s now that the blond realizes that he’s dressed formally as well- on his legs are fitted black slacks and he wears a silky white dress shirt. “Dance with me. And if you do well,” Kuroo winks, “I’ll give you a hint. Sound fair?” He pulls Tsukishima to stand without waiting for an answer and holds to blond to his chest. Tsukishima’s heart pounds and his ears grow warm, but he goes along with the charade.  _

_ The music slows down to something more romantic, and Kuroo keeps Tsukishima close, one hand pressed to the blond’s lower back, unknown object still firmly in his grasp, and the other clasping his hand gently. Tsukishima tolerates it, determined to acquire a hint to the answer of the riddle. He even loops his arms around the patient’s neck when his hand is let go of, and the two stay on the small dance floor, swaying slowly to the beat of the song. Although Tsukishima’s mind is preoccupied with being convincing, his thoughts are waved away when Kuroo uses a hand to lift the psychologist’s chin, forcing him to meet his eyes. Tsukishima’s eyes flicker to Kuroo’s lips, then back to those golden eyes, and for a moment he thinks that they’re going to kiss. Kuroo only grins, leaning forwards, and when Tsukishima braces himself for it, something cold and flat is pressed against his lips.  _

_ “What has a heart,” Kuroo throws something to the side, which miraculously stays in the air. It’s a playing playing card: the two of hearts. “But no other organs?” He finishes, waving the deck of cards, eyes full of mischief. Tsukishima frowns in confusion, but waits for Kuroo to finish.  _

_ “What has 24 faces that cannot speak?” Kuroo asks, throwing a couple cards so that they’re facing Tsukishima, all of them displaying the Queens, Kings, and Jacks of each suit. The pieces finally begin to click together, and before he can give Kuroo the answer, the patient speak again.  _

_ “What has 42 eyes that cannot see?” He waves his hand and the face cards move closer to Tsukishima so that he can see them properly. “Count them love.” Kuroo cocks his head to the side haughtily. “There’s 42 eyes on those cards, I can assure you.” Sure enough, Tsukishima can count 42 eyes staring back at him. With a snap of Kuroo’s fingers, the deck of cards come to life, the ones remaining in Kuroo’s hands flying off. The cards swirl around the two of them as they stand on the dance floor and Tsukishima isn’t sure if the moment is breathtaking or anxiety inducing. Kuroo stands there, smirking his smug smirk, and unbuttons the top button to Tsukishima’s shirt. The blond can only stand still, from shock or confusion, he’s not sure.  _

_ “A deck of cards.” Tsukishima says finally, swatting Kuroo’s hands away before he can undo any more buttons. Kuroo chuckles a bit, waving his finger at the psychologist.  _

_ “Bingo!” He leans over to whisper in Tsukishima’s ear. “You’re so cute when you’re flustered you know? I wish I could stay with you, love, but I have somewhere to be.” He pats Tsukishima’s shoulder, and with one last daunting grin, he begins to leave. The blond can only watch as Kuroo walks away, heart still pounding and hand still clutching the rose Kuroo had left.  _

Tsukishima wakes up, disoriented and flustered, to the sound of his alarm playing AAA’s ‘Magic’. He hurriedly turns it off, despite liking the song, and when the music is off, he basks in the silence. Fortunately, he still remembers the answer to the riddle from the dream, but to his dismay, he also remembers the dance with Kuroo quite vividly. With a blush, Tsukishima shakes his head, getting out of his bed to splash his face with water. 

Despite the odd dream, Tsukishima is in a particularly good mood, humming as he fixes himself coffee. A note from Yamaguchi tells Tsukishima that he’s taken the car and that the blond will be forced to take the train instead, but he doesn’t mind too much. He eats his breakfast quickly and prepares his lunch with more effort than he would usually. With one last straightening of his collar, Tsukishima grabs his bag containing the files he needs and his coffee and walks to the train station. 

It takes longer than it would have by car to get to the hospital, but Tsukishima is still punctual as usual. He sips his coffee as he walks through the doors, only to be hit by a blur of orange. 

The said blur of orange is Hinata, the ginger nurse that Kozume is so attached to, is now on the floor, covered in Tsukishima’s coffee. The files that the nurse had been holding are now on the ground, luckily dry and away from the spill, but Hinata’s scrubs are a different story. The mint color is now spotted with dark brown, and some of the coffee is splattered on the nurse’s face. Tsukishima raises his eyebrows, debating whether or not he should help him up, and finally decides that he should, holding out a hand. Hinata takes it gratefully, pulling himself up, his youthful face pinched in a scowl. 

“Watch where you’re going next time.” The ginger mumbles, grabbing some nearby paper towels and wiping his face. The blond clicks his tongue. 

“Since  _ you _ are the one that ran into to  _ me _ , I believe that should be my line.” Tsukishima says calmly, a smirk fighting its way onto his face. Hinata pouts like a petulant child, grumbling something that the psychologist can’t quite make out, then falls silent. The two say nothing more, Tsukishima aiding Hinata by picking up all the files as the nurse goes to change. Hinata returns in a fresh scrub shirt, bowing and thanking Tsukishima and excusing himself to go tend to the patients. 

The blond walks into Ukai’s office a few minutes late, but the doctor seems to be tardy, Akaashi sitting where the smoker normally does. Tsukishima bows, sitting down respectfully. Akaashi gives the psychologist a half smile before patting the desk. 

“Good morning Tsukishima-san. I hope you’re doing well.” Tsukishima gives a small but earnest grin in return. 

“Good morning, Sensei. I hope you, too, are well.” Akaashi hums, going through some documents. “Will Ukai-sensei be attending today?” The psychiatrist looks up from the dile he holds. 

“I’m afraid not. But he informed me of your request to a session with Kozume-san.” Tsukishima perks up at this, sitting up straighter in his seat. Akaashi nods. “You’re to meet with him after you have your session with Haiba-san.” Tsukishima nods in understanding and Akaashi hands him Kuroo’s files. “Kuroo-san is ready for your session with him as soon as you are. He requested to meet you outside again, but it’s a bit cold out.” Akaashi’s eyes are warm. “If you get cold, you’re welcome to use my coat. I’d rather you not fall ill.” If the psychiatrist notices Tsukishima’s tinted cheeks, he chooses not to say anything as the blond bows and leaves the room. 

Tsukishima finds Kuroo in the patients’ common room, lounging lazily on a couch with Kozume next to him. Kozume is sitting next to him, seemingly more interested in the ginger nurse, who is also conversing with the two, and if Tsukishima’s glasses are the correct prescription (they are) Kozume is smiling a bit. That smile turns into a small laugh as Kuroo makes a comment and the ginger nurse squawks indignantly, feathers ruffled, and Tsukishima can’t help but smile at the scene a bit too. 

As Tsukishima nears, Kuroo sits up, lazy grin working its way onto his face. He nudges Kozume, who glares at him, then takes Tsukishima’s hand and kisses it. The psychologist wrinkles his nose in annoyance and jerks his hand away, only making Kuroo chuckle. The patient turns to his friends. 

“I’m off on a date, see ya~” He brags, attempting to grab Tsukishima’s hand as they walk to the lunch pavilion outside. The blond allows it, exasperated, but pulls it away as soon as they arrive at their usual table. 

“I have the answer to your riddle.” Tsukishima says matter-of-factly, a grin equivalent to Kuroo’s smug one playing on his lips. Kuroo looks somewhat surprised. 

“Oh?” He asks, eyebrows raised. “Then let’s hear it, Kei~” Tsukishima bristles silently at the use of his given name so freely, but swallows it. 

“A deck of cards.” He says, tilting his head, eyes brimming with confidence. “The heart is a suit, there are 24 faces on the 12 face cards, and in all, there are 42 eyes throughout the deck.” Kuroo is grinning unnervingly, causing Tsukishima to shiver, although it’s easy for the blond to blame it on the cold. Kuroo claps. 

“Beautiful  _ and _ smart. Good job, love.” Kuroo says smoothly, looking around as if to see if anyone is watching. When he’s confident that no one is looking, the patient leans forward. “Are you ready for your prize?” Tsukishima nods, and Kuroo leans closer. It looks to Tsukishima as if Kuroo is going to whisper it to him. 

Kuroo doesn’t whisper to him, or say anything at all for that matter, because his lips press against Tsukishima’s, warm and coaxing. The blond gasps, allowing Kuroo to deepen the kiss before he can react further. Every part of Tsukishima’s body feels warm, and he’s not sure if it’s a bad thing or not. His hand goes to Kuroo’s shoulder in what he convinces himself is an attempt to push him away and the patient pulls him closer. Another gasp leaves Tsukishima’s lips when Kuroo cups his cheek sweetly before pulling away. 

The patient only grins smugly as Tsukishima sits in shock, cheeks flushed and heart pounding. The kiss had been short, which the blond is grateful for, but thinking about it further, he becomes flustered and a bit angry. Without thinking, he slaps Kuroo, not hard enough to hurt but enough to get the message across. Tsukishima then wipes his lips with the back of his hand, glaring at Kuroo. 

“That was inappropriate.” Tsukishima says sharply, but it holds little bite. Kuroo keeps his cat-that-ate-the-canary grin, propping his head onto his hand. 

“But you liked it~” The blond huffs. 

“I  _ did not _ .” Kuroo waves a finger at the psychologist, mischievous. 

“You  _ moaned _ , Tsukki, you can’t deny that~” Tsukishima clenches his teeth, irritated. The kiss had been his first, and although it may have been somewhat okay, Kuroo is the last person he would have wanted it with. 

“I  _ gasped _ , not moaned. I was surprised!” The blond scowls, face pinched in annoyance at the patient. Kuroo pouts, and before the patient can say more, Tsukishima gets up. “Today’s session is over. Good day, Kuroo-san.” The patient seems surprised by this, expression almost regretful as Tsukishima takes the files and leaves. The blond will have to tell Akaashi the situation, and perhaps arrange for a makeup later in the afternoon. 

Akaashi is understanding of Tsukishima’s actions, and arranges for him to see Kuroo once more after he’s to see Kenma in order to properly check up on how Kuroo is feeling. Tsukishima agrees, albeit reluctantly, but since he’s a resident and not a doctor, he decides he must. 

After seeing a few more patients, Tsukishima is expected to meet with a patient he’s not yet met before: Haiba Lev. Haiba is diagnosed with chronic depression and tends to display overly sexual behavior according to the files that Tsukishima was given. The Russian was admitted to the hospital for suicidal behavior, but since then has displayed symptoms of a few different disorders, all yet to be diagnosed officially.  

Tsukishima sits in the therapy room, legs crossed and waiting, as a nurse brings in Haiba. The patient is a good 10 centimeters taller than Tsukishima is, which is odd considering how tall the blond is. Haiba sits improperly, legs open and slouching, on the couch, green eyes troublesome. 

“Hello, Haiba-san. How are you today?” Tsukishima asks politely, the words he chooses bland. Haiba flashes his teeth in an impish grin. 

“I’m doing good, better now that you’re here, Blondie. Lev is fine.” The patient licks his lips, eyeing Tsukishima. “You’re cute but you would look cuter under me.” The blond sighs, ignoring the sexual tension radiating off of the patient in favor of asking the routine questions. Lev behaves for the most part, only throwing in perverted or rude comments in occasionally. When the session is done, the patient saunters over to where Kuroo sits, no doubt going to brag about talking to the blond. Tsukishima’s lips curl up into a smile at the thought of Kuroo getting jealous, and he hopes the patient regrets what he had done. Getting out the files he needs for Kozume, he waits in the therapy room for the nurse and patient to arrive. 

Kozume finally shows up, Hinata by his side as usual. Kozume is 27, according to the file that Tsukishima had received, although he’s unsure of the nurse’s age. The patient chews his nails anxiously, and Tsukishima can hear Hinata’s usually loud voice now soft, comforting Kozume. Kozume relaxes visibly at the words, although one of his hands gasps the corner of Hinata’s scrubs for comfort. Tsukishima clears his throat. 

“Hello, Kozume-san. Hinata-san.” Tsukishima says routinely, looking over the files. “Kozume-san, I’m sure you understand that this will not be like your usual therapy sessions.” The patient nods and Tsukishima continues. “Good. Hinata-san will help you calm down if you get uncomfortable, but if this becomes too much please inform Hinata-san or me.” Another nod. 

“Kenma is fine.” The patient’s voice is rather small as he says this. Tsukishima hums in reply. 

“Okay, Kenma. What’s your relationship with Kuroo-san?” He inquires, careful to keep his voice nonthreatening. Kenma looks uninterested at the topic, sitting up and letting go of Hinata’s shirt. Tsukishima notes how close the two are sitting and wonders just how close the two are. 

“We went to highschool together. And now we’re both here.” Kenma says softly, a strand of hair falling in front of his face. He seems almost amused at the fact, tone not holding any regret. Tsukishima continues. 

“What’s Kuroo-san’s occupation?” Kenma snorts. 

“He’s a supervillain that terrorizes the Earth.” The patient says sarcastically, eyes sharp and somewhat challenging. Tsukishima fights the urge to snap back at the patient and continues. 

“How would you describe his personality?” Tsukishima asks, adjusting his glasses, annoyed. Today had started out great and has become rather trying. Kenma moves closer to Hinata, his body snug against the nurse. 

“He’s a sociopath. The only people he cares remotely about are me and Bokuto.” Kenma tilts his head, thinking. “You too, I guess. Sort of.” Tsukishima bristles at this.

“I doubt Kuroo-san actually cares for me.” Tsukishima states, pointedly. Kenma’s expression is bored.

“Think whatever you want. I’m not here to convince you.” Tsukishima’s patience is wearing thin, but he perseveres, throwing an irritated glance to Hinata as if to say ‘help me, please.’ Luckily, Hinata understands and whispers something to Kenma, making the patient visibly brighten, or, visibly brighten for Kenma anyways. Tsukishima mouths a quick ‘thank you’ to the nurse and continues. Kenma is oddly compliant.

Despite the occasional sarcastic remark instead of an answer, Tsukishima is quite pleased with the information he’s obtained about Kuroo. From what it seems, Kuroo may have a disorder known as Antisocial personality disorder, a disorder characterized by a general disregard for others, which, according to Kenma’s answers, Kuroo fits perfectly. Although, Tsukishima still hasn’t learned the extent of Kuroo’s criminal history. It’s puzzling, however, why someone who displays traits of this disorder would take a genuine romantic interest in someone, especially someone like Tsukishima himself, but it’s not completely unheard of.

Tsukishima thanks both the nurse and patient for their time and the two walk off, shoulders occasionally bumping together from how close they are. Although he’s sure it’s against protocol, Tsukishima finds it endearing how fond Kenma is of Hinata, especially after admitting on many occasions that he’d never enjoy being with anyone. It’s something that’s risky though, considering that Kenma’s attachment to Hinata may cause even more instability in Kenma’s emotional health, especially if Hinata happens to fall ill and miss a day of work. Cute as the two are, the patient’s dependability on the nurse may prove to be quite troublesome. 

A bang from the common room causes Tsukishima to jump, knocking him out of his thoughts, and he races towards the direction of the noise, anxious. He finds Kuroo standing over Lev, the taller still wearing that impish grin, a hand gripping the collar of Lev’s hospital gown. The lamp that usually stands on the coffee table is on the ground, shattered. 

“He’s  _ mine _ .” Kuroo growls out, throwing Lev into a couch. Although a couch may seem like an ideal place to land, Lev manages to bang his head on the head rest, a loud thump echoing in the room. “Don’t you  _ ever _ say that again or I’ll kill you.” The silver haired patient groans from where he lays, body dangling off the couch. A nurse pulls Kuroo away from Lev as he tries to attack him again, and Hinata is forced to leave Kenma’s side in order to rush to Lev’s aid. Tsukishima is astonished.

“Kuroo-san.” He waves the nurse off and places a hand on Kuroo’s bicep. “Our session is soon. Why don’t you come in now?” The patient is still panting from the act of aggression and says nothing, throwing one last glare at Lev and following Tsukishima into the therapy room. If the blond notices the small device that Kuroo takes out of his clothing, he doesn’t say anything. Tsukishima sighs.

“What was that, Kuroo-san?” He asks, brown eyes fixed in an annoyed glare. Kuroo exhales, biting his lip. He plays the part of someone distraught quite well, his leg bouncing up and down in anger. 

“He was talking about you in a really shitty way.” Kuroo’s eyes narrow at the memory. “I put him in his place.” Tsukishima’s cheeks flush at the words, remembering Kuroo’s words to Lev in the common room. Kuroo’s jealousy and attraction to the blond had clashed with Lev’s sexual tendencies. Knowing this, Tsukishima feels a twinge of pride that at least Kuroo was somewhat suffering. 

“Well, you’re no better.” He responds matter-of-factly, scribbling down the reason for the fight on his pad of paper. “Why did you kiss me like that?” Kuroo sighs again, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. 

“You liked it, didn’t you?” Kuroo gets up from his space on the couch, moving close to Tsukishima. “I didn’t mean to make you mad. I’m sorry if I pushed your boundaries, I just couldn’t help myself.” The close proximity between the two of them makes his heart pound in his chest although Tsukishima isn’t sure why. The blond pushes Kuroo lightly, as if to tell him that he’s much too close, glancing at the cameras nervously.

“You’re endangering my residency by doing this, you know.” He says pointedly, frowning in irritation. Kuroo is so persistent that Tsukishima almost wants to give in just so that he’ll shut up. Kuroo gives small grin.

“I turned off the cameras and sound for this room when we came in.” The patient leans close to Tsukishima’s face. “We could do  _ anything _ and they won’t know.” The blond’s cheek turn bright red at the prospect, shaking his head.

“No thank you. Go sit down.” When Kuroo doesn’t move, Tsukishima glares. “ _ Now _ .” The patient only grins. If Tsukishima had any thoughts of Kuroo being sincere, they’re now gone. 

“If you let me kiss you, I’ll tell you more crimes I’ve done.” Kuroo purrs, tempting,  _ seductive _ . Tsukishima’s grip on his pencil tightens and he chews on the inside of his cheek nervously. He knows that Kuroo keeps his word despite finding loopholes sometimes, and he wouldn’t completely despise another kiss. He’s unsure what to do in this situation, but his curiosity gets the better of him.

“You are allowed to kiss me  _ one time _ . Okay? And if you don’t tell me anything afterwards, I’ll stop seeing you as a patient entirely. I’ll transfer. So be good.” Tsukishima says sharply and Kuroo nods, removing Tsukishima’s glasses. He seems sweet in a way, gold eyes concerned and a gentle smile on his lips. The blond braces himself as the patient leans forwards and their lips meet once more.

This kiss is different than the last one, holding much more emotion that lust on Kuroo’s end. Maybe the patient is asking for forgiveness, Tsukishima isn’t sure. What he is sure of, however, is that he shouldn’t be doing this nor should he be enjoying it so much. 

One kiss turns into two and then three, and although Tsukishima keeps telling himself that he hates this and that he’s only doing this to obtain information, he knows better. The feeling of Kuroo’s warm hand on his cheek is a good one, and Tsukishima has never felt as safe as he does now, Kuroo’s lips against his own. 

One of Kuroo’s hands finds Tsukishima’s waist, thumb rubbing through the fabric of his shirt gingerly. When Kuroo finally pulls away, his hands linger and they stay this way, foreheads touching, for a few moments.

“The information.” Tsukishima say finally, face flushed as he grabs his glasses again. “Please.” He hates the way he sounds so unprofessional, but he intends to get what he was promised. Kuroo removes his hands, a small but satisfied smile on his face.

“I’ve kidnapped people before.” He says softly, which is unusual for Kuroo. “Although, it’s not considered kidnapping if they don’t  _ want _ to return.” Tsukishima raises an eyebrow, brain starting to function again.

“The names of those people, please.” Kuroo shakes his head.

“I’ll need another kiss to say that, cutie.” Tsukishima glares, cheeks hot. They finish their session as per usual, Kuroo seemingly in a good mood from the kiss. 

Tsukishima eats his lunch late in Ukai’s office with Akaashi for company. The doctor is going over files once more since it’s almost time to leave. After chastising Tsukishima for putting off his lunch, Akaashi leaves, and the blond is left to finish his lunch and do the same. He grabs the files he needs as well as his bag and then begins to head out.

He catches Hinata about to leave as well, Kenma stopping him in order to hug him tightly. Although Tsukishima is a bit far away, he can hear Hinata assuring the patient that he’ll be back tomorrow. Kenma lets go, reluctantly, and laces their hands together for a moment. Hinata walks away, smiling brightly.

“You shouldn’t be so attached to him you know.” Tsukishima says blandly, walking with Hinata out the door. The ginger scoffs.

“My relationship with the patients is none of your business.” Tsukishima rolls his eyes.

“He put his sibling in a washing machine and turned it on. Someone like that could do dangerous things you know.” Hinata is livid.

“You’re one to talk.” He spits out, ceasing his walking and turning to the blond. “Making out with a patient? A patient that happens to be an international criminal? I’m sure you could get fired for it.” Tsukishima’s blood begins to boil.

“For your information,  _ he _ was the one that kissed  _ me _ .” Before he can say more, the words that Hinata had said clicks in his mind. “Hold on, did you say international criminal?” Hinata looks surprised at the lack of aggression, but nods.

“Kenma hasn’t said exactly what, but I’m assure you he’s done a lot of bad things.” The ginger shrugs. “We can’t charge him unless we can prove it.” Tsukishima frowns.

“He’s into me.” The blond says finally, beginning to walk again. He knows Hinata doesn’t have a car so they walk together to the train station. “He says for every time I let him kiss me he’ll tell me a crime.” Hinata is quiet for a moment, most likely thinking.

“And you let him? Damn, that’s dedication.” Hinata laughs a bit and the sound is amusing. The nurse is much shorter than Tsukishima and seems a bit younger and it shows in his lightheartedness. “Just be careful okay?” Hinata says seriously, looking up at Tsukishima with big brown eyes. “I know Kenma has done some bad things in his past, but Kuroo seems a bit scary. Don’t let him get under your skin.” 

Tsukishima nods. “Thanks, I guess.” Hinata looks confused. “I don’t know, it’s just nice to know you have my back.” The ginger looks flustered, something Tsukishima finds amusing. A thought crosses Tsukishima’s mind and he turns to Hinata. “By the way, what did you tell Kenma to get him to talk?” Even in the darkness of the evening, Tsukishima can see the blush on Hinata’s cheeks. 

“Well, if a patient displays good behavior-which he has been- nurses or psychologists or psychiatrists or whatever staff that’s trained you know like not custodians or anything. But anyways, they’re allowed to take patients out for up to a day. No overnight since something can happen when you’re incapacitated, but you know.” Hinata says, rambling. Tsukishima had not been aware of this policy. 

“That’s a bit untraditional.” He remarks idly, thinking. “It seems nice though. Bonding with patients can be good for their health rather than being stuck there all the time.” Hinata nods.

“Yeah! It’s really good for both the worker and the patient since it’s usually fun for both of them!” The ginger explains, eye bright. Tsukishima convinces himself that he finds Hinata’s bubbliness somewhat annoying, but he can see why someone like Kenma would like him. Especially in a mental hospital, having a nurse or psychologist who treats you like a friend rather than a patient can be comforting. 

“So where are you going with him.” Hinata gets quiet, blushing again. 

“Well, he’s definitely not a people person so I was thinking just to my apartment.” Hinata runs a hand through his hair. “He likes video games, like, a lot, so I wanted to play some with him. And my sister should be at school during the time so it’s perfect.” Tsukishima raises his eyebrows, intrigued. 

“You live with your sister?” Hinata nods. 

“I’m her legal guardian.” He says finally, eyes downcast. Tsukishima doesn’t want to intrude, so he doesn’t push the subject and the two board the train, standing politely in silence. It’s an unspoken rule that speaking on the train is improper so Tsukishima stares out the window, lost in thought.

The blond’s stop comes before Hinata’s, and they wave goodbye to each other before Tsukishima heads home. The blond is thinking about the day, curious as to why Hinata’s his sister’s legal guardian. Upon arriving into the apartment, he notices that the lights are off. A note from Yamaguchi says that the brunette is asleep and that his dinner should be in the fridge.

Tsukishima eats the cold meal like a zombie, barely even tasting the flavor. When he’s done he takes a quick shower and puts on his sleeping wear: an old dinosaur sweater that’s much too large for him and some soft shorts. He climbs into his bed and hugs his pillow, cheeks warming recalling the events from today.

The blond reassures himself that he’s not falling for Kuroo- after all, it had only been a couple weeks since they’ve first met. People don’t fall in love that quickly, but Tsukishima wouldn’t know since he’s never been in love before. Between his past trauma regarding love and his studies, he just hasn’t found the time for it. Although, he can’t say the feeling of Kuroo kissing him had been a bad one.

Tsukishima ponders the idea of doing what Hinata had said- taking Kuroo outside of the hospital. Although, it might be hard considering that Kuroo had gotten into a fight, Tsukishima believes that the prospect could be worthwhile. There’s an upcoming Matsuri that Tsukishima had already planned to attend with Yamaguchi, but he thinks if he went with Kuroo, the patient would enjoy their ‘date’ and perhaps let him in on some of the illegal things he’s done. He’s not entirely sure that they’d let him, though, so he settles with just thinking about it. He could probably bribe Kuroo into being good so that Ukai will approve of Kuroo’s absence. 

Although Yukata and dance costumes are most common to wear to a Matsuri, the mental image of Kuroo in a Fundoshi makes Tsukishima snicker. He would never wish to see the patient in one in person, but the thought of it still makes the blond laugh. 

Tsukishima takes off his glasses and turns off the light, exhausted by the day’s events. He falls asleep quickly, his last thoughts of Kuroo’s warm lips against his own. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some things for this chapter!  
> Matsuri is a Japanese festival! These occur mostly in the summer time.   
> Yukata is what people usually wear during Matsuri. It's similar to a Kimono in some senses, but is ultimately less formal and more for summer wear.   
> Fundoshi is the small white cloth that some men wear during Matsuri . It's usually accompanied by a white headband.   
> More about Matsuri may come in a later chapter. I'm not sure if I want to write them in a Matsuri but i may in a later chapter! 
> 
> Lev, Hinata, and Kenma make their debut here! Lev will sort of remain a side character, but Hinata and Kenma will sort of become a piece of the plot!
> 
> Another thing- I mistakenly said 12 eyes in some parts in the last chapter but I have since corrected them! But yeah! SO SORRY
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my work and all your lovely comments and a special thank you to my two beta readers (one is @Shirai_Phoenix and the other doesn't have ao3) !


	5. Chapter 5: Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei breaks a little and Kuroo takes advantage
> 
> Warning: this chapter contains triggering content regarding csa (child sexual abuse). It does not depict it occurring, but the beginning scene does imply it heavily, which may hit some readers close to home (I know it did for me which made it very difficult to write. I kept it lacking much description because I couldn't physically write it and did not want to make anyone uncomfortable)
> 
> If you want to skip the scene, it will be in italics. It's very brief so you won't miss much. Thank you for understanding

_ It’s cold in the room that Tsukishima is in, making the blond shiver where he lays. Waking up fully, he realizes where he is- his father’s bed. He’s naked and sore all over, knowing exactly what had happened. _

 

_ Starting to panic, tears threatening to spill, he attempts to get out of the bed in order to dress himself. As soon as he gets up, his knees buckle, and he’s left on the floor. He hears the door open, his father coming in. Shaking, Tsukishima covers his mouth, hoping his father won’t find him. _

 

_ With a yelp, Tsukishima is picked up, limp like a rag doll, and although his mind tells him to fight, he knows it’s not the best idea. The man hums, wiping Tsukishima’s eyes and strokes his cheek disgustingly. Tsukishima only cries harder. _

 

_ “What’s the matter, boy?” The blond pushes at his father’s chest weakly. The man frowns. _

 

_ “Please.” Tsukishima’s voice is hoarse and meek, the blond looking up at his father, lip trembling. The man only hums, placing a hand on Tsukishima’s hip. The blond flinches, pulling out of his father’s grasp entirely.  _

 

_ “You know,” the man says, leaning down to meet Tsukishima’s teary eyes, angry, “bad boys get punishments.” The blond’s eyes widen and when his father tries to grab his arm, he fights, flailing. _

 

_ “No. Don’t fucking touch me!” He screams, aggression intensifying as his father tries once more to pick him up. His kicking and thrashing stops as something unknown holds his hands in place. _

 

“Tsukki…..Tsukki..” Tsukishima continues to push whoever’s hands are touching him away. “ _ Kei _ !” With a jolt, Tsukishima recognizes the voice, ceasing his motion and looking at Yamaguchi’s face. The brunette looks worried, but calm, and moves away briefly the turn on the light. The brightness causes Tsukishima to flinch.

 

Yamaguchi pulls Tsukishima close to him, and although the blond usually dislikes physical affection, he doesn’t reject it. The brunette hums softly, something Tsukishima finds comforting, and rubs his thumb in circles against his forearm. After a few moments, the blond speaks.

 

“He’s here.” Tsukishima croaks out, cowering into Yamaguchi’s chest. The brunette shakes his head reassuringly.

 

“He’s not. I promise you.” Tsukishima’s heart rate spikes, and he shakes his head violently.

 

“Tadashi, you don’t understand he’s  _ here _ , he’s here, we have to get away from him.” Yamaguchi forces the blond to look into his eyes, amber meeting brown. 

 

“Kei, repeat after me.” The brunette says, calm yet firm. “I am not 15 years old.” Tsukishima mumbles it halfheartedly, earning himself a stern look from his roommate.

 

“I am not 15 years old.” He says finally, taking a deep breath. Yamaguchi has been his friend long enough for him to be comfortable opening up, so the brunette knows well how to calm him. 

 

“Good. You are 25, not 15, okay? Your father can’t hurt you still. He’s rotting away in prison where he belongs.” The blond nods, tired. They stay together, Tsukishima allowing his desire for physical affection to be filled. After a while, Yamaguchi speaks, voice soft. 

 

“You should call in sick to work.” He suggests quietly, a hand running through Tsukishima’s short blond hair. Tsukishima shakes his head weakly. 

 

“I can’t let my past get in the way of the present.” Yamaguchi’s brown eyes are stern, challenging Tsukishima’s. 

 

“You need to take care of yourself.” He chastises, only making the blond pout. It’s cute, in a sense, especially when it’s Tsukishima doing it, but Yamaguchi knows not to comment on it. 

 

“I’ll come home if I don’t feel well, I’ll be fine. I’m not a baby.” Reluctantly, Yamaguchi drops the topic, turning the light off and adjusting himself so that they’re both comfortably in Tsukishima’s bed. It’s not long before the blond falls asleep, a hand fisted against Yamaguchi’s chest gently. 

 

Tsukishima wakes up alone in his bed, soft noises from the kitchen telling him that Yamaguchi is still here. Grabbing his glasses, he goes to the kitchen, finding his roommate making breakfast. Tsukishima yawns, still shaky from the night before, and after he takes his meds, the two eat in silence. The blond eats far less than normal, anxiety lessening his appetite. 

 

“I made you lunch.” Yamaguchi says gently, pushing Tsukishima’s lunch box towards him. The blond nods, grateful. 

 

“Thank you.” His voice is softer than normal, mostly because he’s drained. He hopes he’ll be okay for work today, although he knows he should probably stay home. Yamaguchi gives him space, knowing the blond well enough to deem what he wants from him. The brunette waves as Tsukishima heads off to work, a small sigh escaping his lips. 

 

Tsukishima is jittery the entire way to work, slightly paranoid that his father is out of jail and is somehow going to find him, but he knows in the back of his head that his ideas are unrealistic. Still, as memories of the trial he was forced to be present at flood his mind, he feels himself begin to panic again. After pulling over for a moment, and a few deep breaths, he’s somewhat okay, and begins to drive again. 

 

Upon entering the hospital, Tsukishima finds Akaashi waiting for him, no files in hand as the doctor escorts him into his own office. The blond has never been here before, but it’s similar to Ukai’s without the stench of cigarettes or the clutter for that matter. Akaashi hesitates before reaching out his arm to pat Tsukishima’s back, frowning. 

 

“Is it alright if I hug you, Tsukishima-san?” The doctor asks politely, worry evident in his usually calm voice. Tsukishima nods, a faint blush dusting his cheeks, confused. The two embrace, the blond finding Akaashi’s arms around him weirdly comforting. After a moment, the doctor pulls away, but only slightly. 

 

“I apologize if I am overstepping my boundaries, but I think you should go home.” He says carefully, causing the blond to frown. “Ah, sorry. Your roommate contacted me and told me of your mental state. He didn’t give details, but told me to watch out for you. Although, I’ve read your files, and have a strong feeling I know what it’s about.” Akaashi adds, careful. Tsukishima is a deer caught in the headlights, his traumatic past out in the open, and he’s not sure what to do. 

 

He must’ve looked like he might pass out, because the next thing Akaashi does is help him into a chair. Tsukishima really regrets coming into work today. It takes a good 30 minutes to calm himself down enough to speak. 

 

“Sorry, it won’t happen again.” He mumbles, getting up to go see his first patient. Akaashi stops him, eyes widening momentarily in concern as he keeps Tsukishima in his seat.

 

“I know you probably refuse to go home, so let’s compromise.” Akaashi hands Tsukishima Kuroo’s file. “He’s your favorite patient, right? Have a long session with him, eat lunch and then go home and rest. If he becomes too much for you, we can cut the session short.” The blond can tell that Akaashi won’t take no for an answer, and with a meek voice, he agrees. 

 

“Thank you, Akaashi-sensei.” The doctor only nods, writing down a prescription, but Tsukishima can see the warm smile on Akaashi’s face as he walks away. 

 

Tsukishima waits in the drab therapy room for Kuroo, and finally, the patient arrives. He looks smug, as if he’d done something bad and gotten away with it, but the blond is much too tired to ask any questions. Kuroo sits down on the couch, sprawled out improperly, lazy grin on his face. Tsukishima sighs. 

 

“Good morning Kuroo-san.” He says tiredly, not wanting to put up with Kuroo’s antics. The patient’s demeanor changes completely, however, when he notices how miserable Tsukishima looks. The smirk drops off Kuroo’s face as he frowns, usually mischievous eyes concerned. 

 

“Goodmorning, Kei.” Kuroo says politely, his tone lacking any sort of malice. Tsukishima bites his cheek. 

 

“‘Tsukishima-san’ would be just fine, you know.” Kuroo gives an earnest smile this time. 

 

“But your friends call you ‘Kei’ right?” Tsukishima shakes his head. 

 

“I don’t really have any.” He says quietly, and although Yamaguchi is the person he’s closest to, he’s only really ever called him Kei once, being that morning. Tsukishima suddenly realizes how isolated he is from the world, his one and only close friend hardly knowing anything about the blond. He would consider Akaashi and Hinata acquaintances, ones that are rather sweet, but he doesn’t think of them as friends for the most part, he supposes. Kuroo nods. 

 

“Well, you’ve got one now, Kei.” Maybe it’s because of Tsukishima’s weak mental state, but he finds comfort in Kuroo’s words, straightening himself up with newfound energy. He would normally object to anyone using his given name, but with Kuroo, he thinks it could be okay.

 

“Thank you, Kuroo-san.” Kuroo shakes his head. 

 

“Kuroo or Tetsurou is just fine.” Tsukishima nods, enjoying Kuroo’s gentle demeanor. It’s a nice change from his usual menacing personality, but he can’t say he hates the patient’s usual attitude. 

 

“Kuroo then. Shall we begin?” 

 

The two begin their session as usual, the occasional smug comment from Kuroo and sarcastic one from the blond. When they finish the routine, they still have a rather large amount of time left. Tsukishima uses it to his advantage. 

 

“I see you have many tattoos.” Tsukishima comments, taking a look at one on his neck. All he can make out is the letter “F” and the rest is unknown to him. Kuroo chuckles darkly. 

 

“Yeah you want to see ‘em?” He asks, not waiting for an answer as he moves towards Tsukishima, displaying the tattoo on the back of his neck. It reads “Fuck family” in pretty cursive letters, something the blond finds ironic given the vulgarity of the statement. 

 

“That’s a pretty bold statement.” He comments, touching the tattoo with his cold hands. Kuroo’s neck is warm as the patient turns his head to look at him. 

 

“Yeah, they never did shit for me.” Kuroo moves away, pulling a fold up chair from the corner of the room and sitting on it as he would a horse, facing Tsukishima. “And I’m assuming yours was the same.” He adds softly, seemingly not wanting to cross any boundaries, which Tsukishima is grateful for. He takes a deep breath pondering telling the patient or not. Thinking it would perhaps coax Kuroo to be more open about his past, he decides to be truthful. 

 

“Yeah, they were.” Kuroo gestures for him to continue, so Tsukishima does, hands pressed against his thighs, anxious. “My dad...was a piece of shit.” He’s surprised by his word choice, but likes the power the words give him- it makes him seem a little less fearful. Kuroo reaches out and holds Tsukishima’s hand, which is much too far up the blond’s thigh to be considered friendly, but Tsukishima allows it.

 

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. I just think it might be good since you’re so tense.” Kuroo seems caring, and Tsukishima knows well how wrong this is- after all, the blond is the psychologist, not Kuroo. But Tsukishima feels he owes it to Kuroo, especially considering the patient’s good behavior. 

 

“It’s fine. He’s in jail, where he belongs.” Kuroo hums, biting his lip as if he’s debating whether or not to say something. His thumb rubs the back of Tsukishima’s hand gingerly.

 

“Did he hurt you?” Kuroo’s voice is gentle, gold eyes concerned. Tsukishima is caught off guard by the question, and he knows that it shows.

 

“I-” Tsukishima pauses for a moment, not wanting to admit it. “Yeah.” He says finally, taking a deep breath. “Yeah, he did.” Kuroo looks sympathetic, squeezing the blond’s hand.

 

“He raped you, didn’t he.” It isn’t a question, since Kuroo knows the answer. The statement is unexpected, although Kuroo is very analytical. Tsukishima’s vision becomes blurry as tears threaten to fall. He nods.

 

“Yeah.” His voice is meek, partly from the memory and partly because he’s ashamed to admit this to a patient. With Kuroo it seems somewhat okay considering that he’s supposed to be close to his patients, but he still feels uneasy. 

 

Kuroo’s eyes turn angry for a moment, pulling Tsukishima into a hug. The patient removes Tsukishima’s glasses as the tears fall, the two in silence. Kuroo rubs the blond’s back soothingly, pressing a kiss to Tsukishima’s head. Although the blond knows he shouldn’t be doing this, he indulges his desires for a moment, enjoying the warmth of Kuroo’s chest.

 

He pulls away once he’s calm, wiping his tears and grabbing his glasses again. Kuroo looks serious, a look that doesn’t suit him.

 

“What prison is he at?” Tsukishima shakes his head.

 

“Why do you want to kno-” He’s cut off by the patient.

 

“What prison is he at?” Kuroo repeats, voice a growl. “I’ll kill him.” Tsukishima puts his hands on Kuroo’s shoulders in attempt to calm him down.

 

“No. You can’t change the past Kuroo. It’s fine.” Kuroo softens a bit at Tsukishima’s words, but remains firm.

 

“I’ll do it. I swear.” The blond shakes his head.

 

“Kuroo it’s fine. I’m okay. Calm down.” Kuroo pulls Tsukishima’s chin towards his own face, lips almost touching.

 

“No one hurts my firefly.” He says lovingly, causing Tsukishima to blush darkly. “Now tell me what prison he’s in.” The blond shivers.

 

“Fuchuu.” He says softly, and Kuroo gives him a kiss as a reward. It’s short and sweet and Tsukishima still promises himself that he hates it. 

 

“Good boy~” Kuroo purrs before sitting back into his seat. They resume the conversation about Kuroo’s tattoos, noting the mouth tattoo on his hand that he’s sure he’s seen before. The blond is forced to prevent Kuroo from taking off the hospital gown he adorns when Kuroo tells him about his chest and back tattoos. 

 

It’s weird to consider himself comfortable around Kuroo, especially considering Tsukshima hates- mischievous, teasing, someone who pushes the blond’s buttons, but Tsukishima knows that he’s also everything he likes. He’s caring and can read Tsukishima like a book, and his possessiveness is nothing short of sexy, though Tsukishima will never admit that out loud or even to himself. 

 

When the two leave the therapy room, Tsukishima is feeling much better. Akaashi urges the blond to eat lunch with him and a few of the patients, saying that the atmosphere will be good for him, so Tsukishima agrees. He ends up seated next to Akaashi, Kuroo’s gold eyes staring at him from across the table. 

 

Hinata and Kenma join them, a happy looking Bokuto trailing behind them. The six of them exchange pleasantries, apart from Kenma, whom smiles only slightly. Hinata chats idly, although Kenma is truly the only one listening, and they all eat. The nurse bristles at Kuroo when the patient calls him ‘chibi-chan’, a nickname jesting at his small stature, which Tsukishima snickers at. Akaashi intervenes between the two before it becomes an all out food fight, or even physical fight, throwing a stern glare in the ginger’s direction. Like a deer in the headlights, Hinata’s eyes widen, mouth opening then shutting in fear, something both Kenma and Tsukishima laugh at. 

 

“You have a nice laugh.” Akaashi says lightly, once Tsukishima is done chuckling, causing the blond’s pale cheeks to redden. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Kuroo’s eyes narrowing at the doctor, but he ignores it in favor of finishing his meal. When he’s done, he heads home, but not before bidding Akaashi farewell. 

  
Tsukishima crashes on the couch, exhausted. Although this has the best that he’s coped with one of his nightmares concerning his father, he’s still drained, and as he falls asleep, his last thoughts are off Kuroo’s annoying grin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sort of short since it was sort of draining to write the beginning and I've been having issues lately so forgive me. The next chapter will be more interesting and longer i promise :3
> 
> Shoutout to Haikyu_addict for giving me such incredible resources and ideas regarding this fic ily <3 thank you to all my commenters of and course my two betas as well.


	6. Chapter 6: In love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a bit of smut in it but not a ton so yeah lol

_ “You ready for some fun?” Kuroo’s smile is mischievous as usual, hair messy as he equips the rest of his weapons. The long haired male next to him doesn’t look up from his phone. _

 

_ “Yeah. You’re excited today.” He comments blandly, uninterested in the crime they’ll be carrying out. Kuroo shrugs, giddy as he cocks his AK-47. He had designed the exterior himself, ‘The Joker’ painted messily along the magazine. Each individual bullet has the word ‘warau’ carved into it, a jest even in the victim’s death.  _

 

_ “Cut me some slack, I haven’t done this in forever.” He pouts, laughing at the short male’s annoyed expression.  _

 

_ “It’s most certainly not because you’re getting back at Kei’s father or anything. That couldn’t be it at all. Everyone knows the Joker doesn’t get crushes.” He replies sarcastically, ignoring the glare he receives from Kuroo for using Tsukishima’s given name.  _

 

_ “I don’t have a crush on him.” Kuroo defends, leaning his head against his loaded semi-automatic gun dangerously. “Besides, what’s a better way to court a guy than to murder his abusive father?” The latter snorts at this, causing Kuroo to lightly jab his side with the end of his gun. “Shut up. You’d do the same for that shorty you like so much, but unlike me with Kei you actually like him.” Kuroo receives a glare for it. “I don’t care for that blondie one bit. He’s just a pawn to me. Besides, you know what happens to all my lovers.” The long haired male says nothing, polishing his two daggers. After a while, he speaks.  _

 

_ “Whatever. But if Batman interferes with this, I’m selling you out.” He turns to another man in the car. “You too, Bo.” The man pouts, causing Kuroo to laugh.  _

 

_ “Batsy won’t come, don’t worry.” Kuroo pats ‘Bo’ on the back. “And if he does, I’ll make it up to ya.” He reaches to ruffle the long haired male’s hair, only to have his hand slapped away. The car stops, and the people it contains turn to get out.  _

 

_ Kuroo kicks the door open, a laugh that would send shivers down anyone’s spine erupting from him. He turns to the shorter, smirk in place.  _

 

_ “Now, let’s wreak some havoc.” _

 

~~

 

“Tsukki….” Tsukishima groans, ignoring his friend’s voice, burying his face in his pillow. Yamaguchi continues to shake him, his tone urgent.

 

“Tsukishima. Get up.” There’s no nonsense in the brunettes voice, and Tsukishima blinks himself awake lazily, yawning as he puts on his glasses. Yamaguchi looks worried. “There’s something you need to see.” Although he’s internally panicking, Tsukishima nods, following his roommate out of his room (how did he get there? Yamaguchi must’ve carried him) and to the living room. The TV is turned on to the news, something that neither of them fancy watching and only do so when nothing they like is on, a bright red headline reading “Joker strikes again!” The blond raises one eyebrow, glancing at Yamaguchi questioningly as the reporter continues. 

 

“Today at 2 am, the infamous ‘Joker’ launched a surprise attack on Fuuchu prison. Many of the prisoners escaped, although some were killed by other prisoners, or perhaps the Joker himself.” The lady speaking is caucasian or perhaps hafu, adorning long honey colored hair and pretty light brown eyes. 

 

“Luckily, before things became out of hand, the protector of Tokyo, Batman, intervened.” The woman disappears and in her place, security camera footage plays. 

 

A man in a black outfit and the Joker are talking, Batman slightly broader than the villain, and possibly taller as well. Although the getup the so called hero is wearing is somewhat comical to Tsukishima, the black cat-like ears on either side of his head making him look more like something you’d read out of a comic book rather than an actual protector. At least the Joker had ditched the face paint, although, in the video he adorns an intricate smiling mask. It must be hard to speak, but it’s much more badass than the weird cat costume. 

 

The clip is brief, and when it’s over, the blond girl from before is with a police officer, a witness to the events that occurred. 

 

“Tell me, Keisatsukan, about your interaction with the Joker.” The microphone is given to the guard, a girl with black hair tied into a tight ponytail. 

 

“I was on night duty when I heard a loud noise.” She starts, voice monotone. “The Joker came in with a few other terrorists and made a beeline for me. He asked where ********** ****** was, and of course I refused.” The name of the prisoner is bleeped out, most likely something to do with privacy reasons. 

 

“He sweet talked me.” She says, eyes flickering down for a moment. “And when that didn’t work, he threatened me.” The guard frowns, remembering. “He told me that he could leave me alive without any maiming if I complied, or that we can do it the hard way.” She shakes her head. “Naturally I put up a fight. He stabbed my hand,” the guard shows her bandages, “and was going to kill me until one of the others said that I wasn’t worth his energy.” The reporter nods, looking sympathetic.

 

“One of the others tied me up, and they hacked into the system to find out where he was. And what they did to him….” she pauses, distraught. “He was a bad man, but no one deserves that sort of death.” The blond woman is intrigued.

 

“How did he kill him?” She asks, head tilted to the side. The guard takes a deep breath.

 

“He took out a knife and was talking to him. Something about hurting his prey.” She hesitates before continuing. “After making the prisoner beg and cutting him up a bit, he released some sort of gas bomb, the others and him putting on gas masks and leaving.” The reporter leans forward, shoving the microphone in the cop’s face.

 

“And what happened then?” 

 

“He started laughing.” The guard shivers, visibly uncomfortable. “He kept laughing and laughing. The more time went on, the louder the laughing became. It was horrifying.” 

 

“And then?” The guard shakes her head.

 

“He laughed himself to  _ death _ .” The reporter’s eyes widen a fraction, worry evident, then she turns back to the camera, fake smile displayed.

 

“Well, thanks to Batman, many of the escaped criminals are now back in custody. Although a few have disappeared, and a few killed during the mishap, most of them are safe and sound and out of the peoples’ hair. The list of deceased criminals are at the website down below for the families.” The blond does her outro and a commercial break plays, leaving Tsukishima to his own thoughts. With his heart pounding, he grabs his phone, quickly looking up the website.

 

_ The names of the deceased prisoners as a result of this morning’s attack are as follows: _

 

_ Ito Soma _

_ Tanaka Yuki _

_ Suzuki Hana _

_ Nakamura Ryo _

**_Tsukishima Hayato_ **

_ Kimura Riku _

 

_ May they find redemption and rest in peace. _

 

Tsukishima’s hands shake upon reading this, from anxiety, shock, or happiness, he’s not sure. Yamaguchi looms beside him, face twisted in nervousness, ready to comfort Tsukishima if needed. 

 

“Yamaguchi…” The blond says, grabbing his roommate’s attention. Yamaguchi nods.

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“He’s dead, Yamaguchi.” His voice is quiet, wavering. The brunette pales.

 

“Your…? He’s dead?” Tsukishima nods, a laugh bubbling up in his chest. Yamaguchi stares at him i confusion as the blond laughs hysterically.

 

“He’s dead! He’s dead, he’s finally dead and he can burn in hell!” For some reason, Tsukishima finds this comical, doubling over as he laughs. Perhaps it’s the shock, but the blond is downright giddy. 

 

Yamaguchi stays quiet, worry written all over his face as Tsukishima looks something else up. According to an article, the blond’s father had been the one that was tortured by the Joker. Ceasing his laughing, everything clicks, and with a serious expression, he heads for the door.

 

“Tsukki, wait.” The brunette pleads, unsure if Tsukishima is in the right mental state to leave the house or even drive for that matter. But it seems that the blond has sobered up, expression hardened as he grabs his keys, and before Yamaguchi can say more, he’s out the door. 

 

Upon arriving in the hospital, Tsukishima gives a brief hello to Akaashi, making a beeline for Ukai’s office. The doctor is smoking as usual, eyes weary, but Tsukishima doesn’t seem to notice. His mind is focused on one thing and one thing only: Kuroo Tetsurou. 

 

“Sensei.” The blond realizes that he’s out of breath and takes a moment to breathe. Ukai looks concerned. “Is it okay if I see Kuroo first today? There’s an urgent matter that I realized needs discussing.” The psychiatrist frowns, blowing out smoke. 

 

“Alright, kiddo. I’ll have someone escort him to the therapy room.” Tsukishima thanks him quickly and grabs the files he needs, Ukai looking over him, questioning. 

 

The blond leaves the room in a hurry, only to crash into Akaashi, Tsukishima beginning to fall. Akaashi, using quick reflexes, manages to catch him, holding him close to his chest in order to keep him still. They stay like that for a moment, Tsukishima’s cheeks turning pink. 

 

“You really ought to watch where you’re going, Tsukishima-san.” Akaashi says smoothly, making no move to let go of the blond. Tsukishima would bow if the doctor wasn’t holding onto him, so instead he nods. 

 

“I’m sorry Sensei. I was a bit...excited is all.” Akaashi lets him go, lips curling up slightly in a private smile. 

 

“Well, I’ll let you go then.” He says, picking up Tsukishima’s files and handing them to him. Although Akaashi and him are acquaintances, he finds it a little hard not to remain flustered around his superior. 

 

When Tsukishima arrives in the therapy room, Kuroo is already there, looking as pissed off as ever. The blond ignores it, sitting down. 

“Morning, Kuroo.” He says casually, jumping straight to the point. “Can you turn those cameras off? Or at least the audio.” Kuroo glares at Tsukishima before doing so, producing the small remote out of his pocket to turn it off. The blond finds it odd that the patient is so moody.

 

“You’re the Joker.” Tsukishima breathes, the reality of the situation settling in as the words leave his lips. “You killed my father.” Kuroo huffs, cocking his head to the side menacingly. 

 

“So what? Ya gonna tell Bokuto’s slut and have me arrested?” His voice is dripping with venom, something that Tsukishima isn’t used to hearing from Kuroo so threateningly. The patient’s demeanor clicks in the blond’s mind, however, when he realizes who he’s talking about: Akaashi. Kuroo must be jealous due to their ordeal in the hallway, and for some reason, Tsukishima finds himself quick to reassure. 

 

“Akaashi only preventing me from falling.” He says, causing Kuroo to scowl. 

 

“He wants to get in your pants.” Tsukishima gives a pointed look. 

 

“And you don’t?” Kuroo nearly growls at this, getting out of his seat and pinning Tsukishima to the chair he sits in. The blond’s heart rate spikes, but he manages to keep a defiant expression. 

 

“Listen, Kei.” Kuroo starts, voice rough and possessive. “You are mine. Whether or not you come to realize that anytime soon is fine with me.” The patient is intense, borderline scary, a feral look in his hazel eyes. 

 

“Thank you.” Tsukishima says finally, causing Kuroo to frown. “For killing him. I’m not going to rat you out. I’m in your debt.” The words cause the patient to grin before leaning in the kiss him again. 

 

Kuroo is always full of surprises, and it shows as he kisses Tsukishima with such vehemence. He’s aggressive in this kiss, letting out much needed anger, hands touching everywhere he can on the blond’s body. He’s driven by possessiveness and lust, or at least it seems that way, reveling in the tiny gasps and moans that Tsukishima tries to hold back. 

 

The patient soon grows bored of kissing him and his lips trail down Tsukishima’s neck, alternating between sweet pecks and harsh bites. He pulls away after a bit, wiping his lips and grinning.

 

“I guess you’re off the hook for now.” Kuroo says finally, sitting back on the patients’ couch. “Are you gonna admit that you love me yet?” Tsukishima is caught off guard by the question, knowing he’s only lasted one month of the three month time frame that Kuroo had set so far. Although, in Tsukishima’s mind, he knows he’ll give in eventually and his heart begs him to do so now, but his stubbornness and logic prove stronger. It’s not ethical to fall in love with a serial killer- despite his somewhat altered sense of morals, he knows that much. 

 

“And if I say yes? I don’t need to break you out of here, so what do you want me for?” Kuroo gets up, pulling the blond into his lap. Tsukishima follows suit reluctantly, waiting, irritated and wanting an answer. 

 

“Well, even criminals get a little lonely.” He replies, his voice a purr against Tsukishima’s ear. “And I think you’re just my type, wouldn’t you say?” The blond rolls his eyes. 

 

“You just wanted a natural blond. They could’ve called in some hafu girl instead of me.” Kuroo kisses his teeth thrice, shaking his finger at the psychologist. 

 

“But would I have done all this for some random blond whore?” He asks. Honestly, Tsukishima thinks the answer is yes, but he doesn’t comment on it. 

 

“And what would becoming your lover entail?” He asks, frowning, shifting in Kuroo’s lap. The patient takes advantage of this, pulling him closer, their chests touching. Tsukishima’s cheeks turn pink and Kuroo grins. 

 

“I’ll protect you and all. But we’d be fighting the  _ real _ bad people.” Tsukishima snickers. 

 

“Like Batman?” Kuroo’s eyes narrow at the name. 

 

“That guy is a real fuckin asshole.” He says, a bit of his earlier aggression returning. “He thinks he’s the shit and the hero and all for protectin everyone. Pisses me off.” Tsukishima rolls his eyes. 

 

“He’s the only one stopping your mischievous habits of blowing up everything.” He pokes Kuroo’s chest, stern. “From the knowledge I have,  _ you’re _ the bad guy, Kuroo.” Tsukishima is somewhat teasing in his tone, trying to get a rile out of him. Payback’s a bitch. 

 

“Ya see, my love, all I do is help out the people.” Kuroo leans back, tone serious. “This morning we took out 6 very bad people, your father included. And Bat-brain wanted to stop me. He wanted to let a piece of shit like your father stay alive, just because the law prohibits it. How’s that for a ‘justice seeker’?” Tsukishima considers Kuroo’s mindset, agreeing with him in some ways. 

 

“And I would be one of you? A gangster? One that wears costume and fights the police and the ‘good guys?’” His tone is sarcastic, an eyebrow raised. Kuroo kisses him quickly to shut him up. 

 

“You’d be my queen. And we can help cunts like your father and mine...well...die.” Kuroo shrugs. “The choice is yours love. But don’t keep me waiting too long.” 

 

Tsukishima ponders the idea- himself as a villain like Kuroo, putting all the evildoers to death. Is that wrong? Is killing another killer really a crime? And to give up everything- his time and effort to become a psychiatrist, his acquaintances,  _ everything _ \- to leave it behind and never look back. Is it really the right decision?

 

The blond stares at Kuroo, the cheshire cat grin still there, knowing that he’s in love with this psychopath. But as heartless as Kuroo can be, he’s so  _ kind _ to Tsukishima in a way no one has ever been before, going as far as to kill his father in order to prove his love for him. The kisses, both hard and soft, the hand on his cheek, the sweet talk and every flirtatious thing that leaves Kuroo’s mouth makes Tsukishima’s decision hard. He’s so tired of shutting everyone out and the patient is the only one that’s managed to break his walls down. Kuroo is everything he hates and knows is terrible but everything he loves so much and craves at the same time. 

 

Finally, Tsukishima speaks. “Yes. I’m...in love with you.” As difficult as the words are to say, the reaction Kuroo gives him is priceless. The smile on his face looks genuine and he pulls Tsukishima close, peppering kisses all over his face. 

 

“You can say no, but if you’re ready,” Kuroo cups Tsukishima’s cheek. “can I please take your virginity?” He laces his fingers with the blond’s. “What you father did doesn’t count. And I want to make sure your first time is a good one. You’re welcome to say no at any time.” He reassures, a hand resting on Tsukishima’s upper thigh. The question causes the blond’s face to flush. 

 

“Here?” Kuroo nods.

 

“If you want. Or we can get some fancy hotel room.” The Joker’s face is earnest and so full of love that Tsukishima can’t tell him no. 

 

“We can...here. I don’t know how to lock the doors...and if others will hear us.” Kuroo chuckles. 

 

“I got the door covered, Kei. And these rooms are soundproof. They hear in from the audio devices, which I’ve turned off.” Kuroo clicks the remote he has, the door locking, and presses another button. Tsukishima bites his lip. 

 

“I’m not sure..how to go about this.” His exterior seems calm, but Tsukishima is nervous. Luckily, Kuroo seems more than willing to show him. 

 

“We’ll take it slow.” He says, removing Tsukishima’s glasses so that they don’t get damaged. “If you want to stop or pause, tell me.” The blond nods. “You ready?”

 

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” With a chuckle, Kuroo pulls Tsukishima for a kiss. 

 

Kuroo’s kiss is slow, sensual and romantic, as he unbuttons Tsukishima’s shirt. His hands are warm against the blond’s skin, a nice contrast to the cold room. As things get more heated, Kuroo’s hand brushes lightly against Tsukishima’s groin, causing him to moan into the kiss. 

 

Kuroo takes care of most of the work, kissing every inch of Tsukishima’s body and occasionally checking in with the blond to make sure that he’s okay. They’re lucky that the room is soundproof because Tsukishima is sensitive and touch starved, mewling at almost every little touch from Kuroo. The blond tries to cover up the noises that seem to leave his lips without his permission, something Kuroo finds adorable, but he fails miserably. Kuroo has him writhing underneath him, a display he’d most definitely not share with anyone else. 

 

“I love you, Kuroo.” Tsukishima gasps, clawing at Kuroo’s back. Luckily, Kuroo came prepared with lube, and although the feeling of something inside of him was foreign at first, he finds himself addicted to it once Kuroo starts to move. 

 

“I love you too, Kei.” Kuroo is grinning as he says that, although the blond hadn’t expected any different. His voice is a purr compared to Tsukishima’s whiny one. But if Tsukishima died right here, he would have died happily, a person he loves and trusts doing this to him. 

 

When Kuroo is done with him, he’s a panting sweaty mess. The two get dressed as usual, Kuroo kissing Tsukishima’s shoulders and neck. He’d most likely have a lot of hickies in the morning, but it would be a good reminder. He’s sure Kuroo will have those scratches that he’d left for a bit as well. 

 

Tsukishima prepares to leave the therapy room, gathering his files and straightening himself up as to not look suspicious. He finds the door locked as he turns to go and throws a glance at Kuroo. 

 

“Hey, let me out.” Tsukishima’s voice contains no bite and Kuroo smiles teasingly, wrapping his arms around Tsukishima from behind. 

 

“Why love? The fun has only just begun.” The blond frowns at this, not entirely worried. Kuroo is one to keep tricks up his sleeves, but he knows Kuroo would never hurt him. 

 

Or at least  _ thought  _ he knew. 

 

“What do you mean?” He’s slightly annoyed. “Ukai-sensei and Akaashi-sensei are going to get suspicious, you know.” Kuroo doesn’t get jealous like the last time he had brought up the psychiatrist, which is odd. 

 

“See this lil timer?” Kuroo purrs, showing a small clock on the remote- one that’s counting down quickly. There’s five seconds on the clock when Tsukishima realizes what’s going on, eyes widening. Kuroo lets out that petrifying laugh, sticking a needle into the blond’s skin.

  
“Sweet dreams,  _ Kei. _ ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me for this lol


	7. Chapter 7: Don't ever trust the devil, bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOOO YALL GONNA HATE ME FOR THIS CHAPTER.....sorrynotsorry lol
> 
> this chapter includes physical abuse/torture....yeah read at ur own risk i had to up the rating bc of this

Tsukishima wakes up, his limbs feeling heavy. When he tries to move, he finds that he cannot lift his arms or legs, only his head. He’s laying, head slightly lower than the rest of his body for some reason. His eyes flutter open, and he finds Kuroo staring directly at him, expression bored. 

 

Looking around the room, Tsukishima finds a few more people, the first one being the ginger nurse from the hospital. He realizes that he’s most likely in a hospital, but not the psychiatric room, or an open one at that. Some of the lights have fallen, and the place looks much too run down to be operable. Hinata is in the corner of the room, dressed weirdly in an oversized shirt or dress. He’s tied up and gagged, adorning puffy eyes and a few cuts on his face. Although Tsukishima doesn’t know the nurse well, it’s still a terrible sight to see, and his eyes flicker away for he can’t bare to look at him for long. 

 

Akaashi is also in the room, although he’s not tied up. He stands, arms crossed, nervously. His gaze flickers to Tsukishima, biting his lip. Something tells Tsukishima that he’s about to experience something bad. Bokuto stands next to Akaashi, expression conflicted. All eyes are on Tsukishima suddenly, as Kuroo gets up. 

 

“Kuroo- what is this?” His voice sounds much calmer than he really is, wondering why he’s strapped down to a table. There are many questions on his mind, but he keeps it simple, trying to remember what had happened, but his mind is groggy. Kuroo moves close to Tsukishima, grinning. 

 

“It’s a test, love. Of how much you love me.” His voice is a purr as he produces a piece of fabric from his pocket. “I got this idea from the Americans. You have anything you want to say before I continue?” Although Tsukishima doesn’t know exactly what will happen, he knows he’s about to be tortured in some way, shape or form. He knows he should be crying, should be begging and writhing and asking him not to do this, but Tsukishima is nothing if not prideful. 

 

“I hope you die.” He says coldly, and he means it, furious to be played with like some sort of ragdoll. His feelings, his moral compass, his everything has been flipped upside down by Kuroo’s charismatic acting. Kuroo chuckles darkly, covering the blond’s face with a cloth and producing a jug of water. 

 

“You’re going to regret saying that, love.” 

 

With those words, Kuroo begins to pour, a small amount of water soaking into the fabric and mimicking the feeling of drowning. Tsukishima tugs harshly against the restraints, gasping and coughing, pain throughout his body. After a few moments of complete anguish, Kuroo removes the cloth, smiling fondly. He wipes the tears that the blond hadn’t even known he had shed gingerly and leans in to kiss him. 

 

The kiss, like always, is amazing, but Tsukishima is scared out of his mind. He’s trembling and he knows Kuroo can feel it as the criminal presses a hand gently against Tsukishima’s chest. It hurts both mentally and physically to be played like this- hurt so terribly and then kissed so sweetly, and the blond hates the power Kuroo has over him. 

 

“Now, I’ll give you a chance to take back your words.” Kuroo says menacingly, a grin on his face as usual.  “Tell me you love me, Kei.” He gestures wildly. “You can be my queen with just a few words. We can rule Japan together, love. And eventually the entire world- if and only if you tell me you love me.” Out of the corner of his eye, Tsukishima can see Hinata crying again. Akaashi looks tense with worry, gripping Bokuto’s arm in order to calm his nerves, and although it’s blurry, he swears he sees Bokuto gritting his teeth. Although Tsukishima knows how painful it will be and how worried the others are, his body screaming at his mind to comply, he stays firm. 

 

“No.” His voice is hoarse as he coughs again. “I’m not falling for your fucking trap again.” Kuroo frowns at this, the rejection pissing him off, but also making him hold a tad bit of admiration for the blond. Tsukishima is a stubborn little shit, which Kuroo likes. 

 

“Well, round two then~” Tsukishima takes a deep breath, his face being covered again. The process is repeated, and the blond’s limbs are spasming trying to fight the abuse, to no avail. After the cloth is one again removed, the blond is in hysterics, continuing to shake violently for minutes after it had stopped. Kuroo looks somewhat sympathetic.

 

“I’m sorry, love.” He says, voice nearly a whisper. “You know I love you. I just want to make sure I can trust you.” He rubs a thumb against Tsukishima’s cheek as the blond cries, trembling. His vision is blurrier from the tears, and this time, his mind tells him to comply as well. 

 

“Please, I- just stop it,  _ please _ .” He chokes out. Kuroo clicks his tongue, running a hand through Tsukishima’s hair lovingly.

 

“Tell me you love me and I’ll stop. Believe me, this hurts me as much as it’s hurting you.” If Tsukishima were more stable, he would have told Kuroo that that statement is bullshit, but his rationale is weak and he’s considering giving into Kuroo’s reign.

 

“I love you.” He says, giving up on resisting. Kuroo kisses him gently.

 

“Again, love.” He says, beginning to remove the straps. Tsukishima obeys.

 

“I love you.” He says, tears streaming down his face. Kuroo seems satisfied, kissing him again and helping him up, placing his glasses back on his face.

 

Tsukishima sees that Akaashi is crying as well, most likely from seeing the blond in that state. His hand grips Bokuto’s arm bruisingly, and the way he looks at the blond says that he wishes he could have intervened. Bokuto’s expression mirrors Akaashi’s, surprisingly.

 

The blond quickly learns that he can’t stand, his legs buckling pathetically when he attempts to. Kuroo catches him reflexively, holding him close to his chest, kissing Tsukishima’s left temple. 

 

“Lean on me, love. I’ll help you walk.” Tsukishima only nods dumbly, too distraught to speak, as Kuroo walks him to a small mattress in the corner. He helps him sit down, the pain in Tsukishima’s limbs causing him to inhale sharply. Kuroo stands up, grinning smugly, proud of his handiwork. Bokuto is disgusted.

 

“Dude, I’m not gonna tell you how to treat your man but could you refrain from torturing him? What’s the purpose of that.” His voice isn’t angry, but it’s quite firm. He knows Kuroo well enough to be able to tell him off. Kuroo still looks peeved, rolling his eyes.

 

“Look, Bo. I love ya man, but stay in your lane.” He moves closer to Bokuto, eyes dark. “I let you have your bitch. I even stayed in that stuffy ass hospital to let you get ‘im. You’re in my debt.” He says warningly, no doubt sending chills throughout everyone’s spines. Bokuto clenches his teeth, but ultimately backs off.

 

“Alright. Just…” His eyes flicker over to Tsukishima. “Don’t hurt him too terribly okay? He ain’t done anything wrong.” Kuroo cocks his head to the side, humming. Whether he agreed or disagreed is unknown.

 

Akaashi crouches down to wear Tsukishima sits on the mattress, inspecting him silently. The blond can tell that he blames himself for what had happened, but says nothing.

 

“Are you okay, Tsukishima-san?” He asks softly, gently lifting up one of the blond’s wrists. Tsukishima flinches, hard, causing Akaashi to murmur an apology. “Your body resisted against the restraints on reflex. You’re going to be bruised pretty badly and may have a few broken bones.” The blond nods, picking up on the words that Akaashi doesn’t say- ‘I’m sorry’. He knows that the doctor is apologetic, however, in his soothing tone and ginger manner.

 

“Do you mind if I unbutton your shirt?” Tsukishima frowns, confused. “I want to make sure your ribs aren’t broken.” Akaashi clarifies, waiting for permission. The blond nods, and before the doctor can do so, Kuroo clears his throat.

 

“Bokuto, get your bitch off of mine,  _ now _ .” Akaashi is reluctant to do so, but a small nudge from Tsukishima finally persuades him. The doctors lack of compliance could result in more torture for him, so in their silent agreement, Akaashi is to obey. 

 

Once Akaashi is back by Bokuto’s side once more, Kuroo replaces him, pulling the blond towards him gently but it’s impossible to miss the possessive look in his eyes. Tsukishima, who has run out of tears to cry, curls up against the criminal, pressing his nose to the nape of Kuroo’s neck. 

 

After a moment of awkward silence in the room, the door opens, revealing Kenma, hair tied up in a low ponytail. His attire is casual, some jeans and a grey sleeveless hoodie, much different than the hospital scrubs that he’d been forced to wear before. He turns to Kuroo, aura dangerous.

 

“You used both bombs. If you let him die, I’ll make your life much worse than death.” Kuroo only chuckles.

 

“Well, hello to you too, Kitten.” Kenma walks over, producing a handgun from his pocket and pointing it to Kuroo’s head. Kuroo puts his hands up defensively, Tsukishima still pressed against his chest, grinning coyly.

 

“Where is he?” Kenma’s demeanor is much different than the personality he’d displayed in the hospital, and in a way, it’s much scarier than Kuroo.

 

“You think I would let Chibi-chan die? I’m hurt.” Kuroo mocks a pout, causing Kenma to cock the gun. Kuroo rolls his eyes. “You’re so serious, geez. The kid’s over there.” Kenma glances to confirm before putting the gun down and heading over.

 

Like Tsukishima had seen before, Hinata is bound and gagged. Kenma unties the gag in silence, aura brooding. The ginger lets out a whimper as a cut on his cheek is brushed against, causing Kenma to frown. 

 

“I told you to escort him out beforehand not risk him getting hurt. And why’d you bring him here? I told you I’d rather know that he’s safe than with you.” His voice is eerily calm, sending a glare to Kuroo, who only laughs. 

 

“I knew you liked him, so I thought he’d be a nice gift.” He says smoothly, laying Tsukishima on the bed like a ragdoll. Although, that’s exactly what the blond is currently- dependent and compliant. Waterboarding is especially psychologically damaging, and it’s a miracle that he’s holding up so well. 

 

“He’s a person, not a plaything.” Kenma hisses, cat-like eyes narrowed. “You let him get hurt, and I’m sure he didn’t cry from the bomb.” He moves away from Hinata, poised, demeanor calm but the ambiance of the room is threatening. “I can and  _ will _ aid Batman if you so much as breathe near him, got it?” Kuroo waves him off. 

 

“Calm down, pussycat, I just roughed him up a little because he fought back. The rest is from the explosion, I promise.” Kuroo shrugs. “You ought to thank me for taking care of him. I even got him new clothes and everything.” Kenma only ignores him, untying the nurse and picking him up easily. For someone as small as Kenma, it isn’t expected for him to be strong enough to do so, despite Hinata being a bit smaller in size, but he does so effortlessly. 

 

“I don’t care what you do with anyone. You could kill everyone in my family and I wouldn’t be angry. But, you’re not to touch Shouyou.” 

 

“Awww it looks like someone is in love~.” Kenma kicks Kuroo lightly before leaving with the ginger, Hinata’s eyes wide and scared. Tsukishima realizes that while Akaashi and himself knew beforehand about Bokuto’s and Kuroo’s criminal status, Hinata most likely did not. The blond’s heart goes out to the nurse- Tsukishima walked into this willingly and so did Akaashi. He hopes the two are safe, although he himself made a grave mistake. 

 

“What now?” Bokuto says casually, leaning against the table Tsukishima had been strapped to. “You said you may want Tsukishima as your partner in crime, but he’s in no condition to fight.” Kuroo shrugs. 

 

“How ‘bout you? Is pretty boy playin’?” Akaashi’s expression remains neutral

 

“After that display of you torturing Tsukishima, I’d rather not.” He says coldly, arms crossed. It’s amazing that he shows no fear for Kuroo. “Stealing and killing those who get in your way is one thing. But torturing someone who loved you enough to be with you despite you being a wanted criminal is something utterly despicable,  _ Kuroo-san _ .” Kuroo only laughs, clapping. 

 

“But you see, it was out of love. I love him enough to have him by my side so I need to make sure he can be trusted.” Tsukishima bristles at this, a bit of his energy recovered as he shifts in Kuroo;s arms. 

 

“Don’t talk about me as if I’m not here.” He says weakly, attempting to sound somewhat normal. In reality, nothing about this situation is normal and if Tsukishima had been alone he would cry and lash out for so many reasons. Kuroo grins.

 

“You up for some killin?” Tsukishima stays quiet, thinking. He knows that killing is immoral, but it really depends on the person. And would killing alongside Kuroo help him gain his trust or only lock in his position as the criminal’s toy? Pondering it further, Tsukishima decides that the former makes more sense than the latter, but when has Kuroo ever made sense? Does Kuroo truly love him and want a partner in crime or is he playing with Tsukishima’s emotions and preying on his weaknesses. 

 

His heart wants to believe that Kuroo loves him and that it’ll be okay, especially when his chest is so warm and his actions so kind. Tsukishima’s mind is jumbled, his body aching. If Kuroo had wanted Tsukishima to be compliant, he’s succeeded, scarily so. 

 

“Whatever you want.” He says finally, wanting nothing more than to sleep and wake up with this all a dream. Kuroo hums, stroking the blond’s hair. 

 

“I want a lot of things. Maybe you should rest though. You’ll have more tests to endure of your love for me when you wake up.” The thought of getting waterboarded again brings tears to Tsukishima’s eyes again as he cries into Kuroo’s shirt. “Shh, shh, it’s okay love.” Kuroo intertwines his fingers with the blond’s humming comfortingly. 

 

“I-I don’t want this. Please.” It’s pathetic how broken Tsukishima sounds, but he can’t help it as he hiccups, shaking. Kuroo hushes him again. 

 

“Bo. Take your bitch and get outta here. My little firefly here needs rest.” The two leave, Akaashi giving Tsukishima a concerned glance before doing so. Kuroo turns to Tsukishima. 

 

“You can’t sleep in that. You’re all wet, love. Strip for me.” Tsukishima shakes his head. 

 

“I can’t. It hurts.” Kuroo clicks his tongue beginning to unbutton the blond’s shirt, occasionally kissing Tsukishima’s neck or chest as he works. The blond’s rib area and lower stomach are heavily bruised from the bindings. Kuroo kisses over the bruises gently, an apology for putting Tsukishima through such terrible things. He helps the blond into one of his own shirts and then sets to taking off Tsukishima’s pants. 

 

Kuroo’s hands linger near Tsukishima’s pelvis much longer than they should, but if Tsukishima notices, he doesn’t say anything. His trousers are quickly replaced by a pair of red shorts that say “Property of The Joker” on the butt. As humiliating as it is, he doesn’t mind too much given that they’re soft and comfortable. And since Tsukishima had agreed to be his prior, it’s not really anyone but his own fault. The blond wonders if he was doomed to this the moment Kuroo laid eyes on him for the first time.

 

The criminal removes his own shirt, displaying his toned stomach and many tattoos. Tsukishima has seen them before- just today if he didn’t pass out overnight. Remembering the gentle love that they had made almost makes Tsukishima fall for him again, but even in his weak minded state, he knows better. 

 

He reaches to touch them without thinking, his cold hand tracing over a tattoo of two playing cards. One is of the joker card and the other the queen. Tsukishima can’t help but wonder if Kuroo has really wanted someone to call his own for a while. 

 

“You’re in love with a monster, you know.” Kuroo says boredly, shirt still off. Tsukishima shakes his head. 

 

“You may think yourself that way, but you’re not.” It’s more of a reassurance to himself than it is to Kuroo. The criminal rolls his eyes. 

 

“It’s just a fact.” Tsukishima opens his mouth to speak again, but Kuroo cuts him off by bringing his hands to his neck, choking him. “I’m a monster. And I’m still figuring out what to do with you, love.” The blond gasps, hands pushing against Kuroo in an attempt to get him off. 

 

“I’m not sure if I love you or not.” Kuroo confesses, squeezing harder. “I gave no shits about you at first- you were nothing more than a pretty face. But I kinda like your determination. It’s cute.” He finally lets go, Tsukishima coughing painfully. “You’re cute, but I don’t give a shit about you~” He says calmly, allowing Tsukishima to breathe as he puts on his own nightshirt. “But if you truly love me and comply well, I might prove to have feelings for you. So sit tight and do what I say. You’re mine, still.” He changes into ripped sweatpants and lays down with Tsukishima, the blond’s face pressed to his chest. 

 

“You love me right? So be a good boy.” Tsukishima finds tears rolling down his cheeks once more, but he doesn’t feel any emotion. Maybe he’s truly reached his breaking point. Kuroo hums soothingly. 

  
“Goodnight, Kei.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyyyyyyy im so sorry y'all probably hate me. i was debating between having him electrocuted and waterboarded and my beta said that electrocution was too common and im rly glad i did it this way. essentially Kuroo is a manipulative fucking evil person but he does hold some sort of feelings for Tsukki although its not enough for him not to torture him..oops
> 
> rip tsukki 2k17 part 2 u rly should have read my profile @ everyone who's mad at me....my name is winter im coldhearted ok
> 
> hope you enjoyed !! feel free to yell at me for breaking ur hearts in the comments


	8. Chapter 8: Kuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOOO kuroo's thoughts.

Kuroo wakes up to the thin blond curled up next to him and the criminal’s lips twitch up into a smile. No matter how hard the blond tries to act tough, moments like this prove his humanity. He ruffles Tsukishima’s hair gently before getting off the mattress and standing up, stretching. Then, he goes off to find Bokuto and get a cigarette. 

 

He finds his friend smoking on the roof. Bokuto flashes a grin, tossing a cigarette to Kuroo who catches it expertly. Kuroo steps close to Bokuto, pressing their cigarettes together in order for Kuroo to get a light. It might seem odd to outsiders for them to be this close, but the two only share a deep friendship with a history of receiving benefits. 

 

“You’re up before noon.” Bokuto chides, laughing as Kuroo punches his gut halfheartedly. 

 

“I gotta think of ways to keep my little firefly in my reign.” The latter frowns at this, taking a puff and leaning on the thick concrete fence that separates himself and a fall of 10 stories. 

 

“I’m not gonna intervene but why?” Bokuto asks, holding his cigarette between his index and middle finger and looking at Kuroo, pointedly. “If you plan to kill him, why not just kill him? It doesn’t make sense to have someone around if you’re just gonna hurt them y’know? He’ll just end up bein’ a bother.” He doesn’t mean the words he says — he’s actually quite fond of Tsukishima and if Akaashi likes him, so does Bokuto. But knowing Kuroo, he can’t put emotion into his questioning or the guy will just laugh or fail to give a proper answer. Kuroo does the former now. 

 

“Ya see, Kou, I want to break him.” He says once he’s done laughing, leaning his head back and imagining it. “He’s so cute when he tries to put up this collected, defiant front. I wanna wipe that smug look off his pretty lil face.” Bokuto is somewhat confused by this, especially considering that Kuroo has slept with many people in the past, himself included. His lovers always end up traumatized or six feet under, aside from Bokuto that is. And even with Bokuto it had always been quick fucks, the two fighting and snarling for dominance. Kuroo may be incapable of love after all. 

 

“Just don’t do it in front of ‘Kaashi.” Bokuto says finally, smoking again. “He really likes the guy and I’m sure he feels sorta like he let the guy down. Tsukishima’s his kouhai after all.” Kuroo growls at the mention of the doctor, grinding his teeth. 

 

“I don’t give a fuck what your bitch thinks of him. Keep him away from my queen, or else I’ll have his head.” Kuroo has never proved to be a territorial one until now, but Bokuto knows not to challenge him on something like this, although they have fought before. Bokuto clenches his fist, staring at Kuroo, gold eyes dark. 

 

“I’ll keep him away if you stop calling him a bitch, Tetsu.” Kuroo shrugs. 

 

“Touché.” 

 

Kuroo walks back to his ‘room’ of sorts shortly afterwards, finding Tsukishima still sleeping, his chest rising and falling slowly. He can see the dark violet bruises that have formed around the blond’s neck, a reminder that he doesn’t love Tsukishima. The boy is nothing but Kuroo’s doll at this point, which is somewhat disappointing. Kuroo had hoped that he would struggle more. 

 

The criminal exhales smoke, walking to his bag and searching for some clothes to wear, being loud. He hears Tsukishima stir by the time he has his jeans on and had taken off his pajama shirt. Brown eyes look at Kuroo, sleepy, and with a final puff of smoke, Kuroo decides to go closer. 

 

“Mornin’, love.” He says, helping the blond put his glasses on his face. Tsukishima glares at him when he can see again, something Kuroo finds adorable. “I’ll help you up if you need it. I think Chibi-chan made breakfast.” At the mention of the ginger nurse, Tsukishima frowns, but otherwise says nothing. Kuroo watches as the blond attempts to stand, and catches him as his knees buckle. 

 

“I don’t need your help.” Tsukishima snaps, pushing Kuroo’s hands away and steadying himself. 

 

“I can carry you if you’d like, love.” The blond ignores him, managing stand on his own. Kuroo can’t say that he’s not impressed — the wounds from the restraints are definitely painful and would most likely have impaired Tsukishima’s ability to walk if not for the blond’s stubbornness. Tsukishima shakes his head, shivering a bit. Without saying anything, Kuroo drapes his infamous ‘Joker’ jacket over the blond, helping him wriggle himself into it. It’s a little big on Tsukishima’s thin frame and the scarlet and black combination complements the blond’s pale skin tone. Kuroo thinks it looks good on him, and walks grinning, making sure Tsukishima doesn’t fall. 

 

They make their way to the ‘kitchen’, what’s left of the cafeteria, and spot the others as well as a few more people. Kenma sits, bored on his phone, not even bothering to say hi as Tsukishima and Kuroo walk in. The criminal jabs Kenma, earning him a glare. The room smells good, and Kuroo helps Tsukishima sit down next to Akaashi, narrowing his eyes at the doctor. 

 

The one that’s cooking the food is Hinata, the ginger flinching as Kuroo’s gaze lingers over him. He wears similar bruises to Tsukishima, the black and blue staining his pale neck. Kuroo smirks, recalling the events from the day prior. 

 

_ Kuroo holds Tsukishima’s limp body in one arm and attempts to hold the squirming nurse in the other. The criminal growls as Hinata’s knee hits his ribs. He throws the ginger down, making sure Tsukishima is still undisturbed and growls.  _

 

_ “Shut the fuck up.” He says cruelly before throwing the ginger into the truck and sitting down with Tsukishima’s body safely pressed against his own. Hinata is rambling in a murmur, brown eyes wide and unfocused and Kuroo finds it annoying.  _

 

_ “Please, I’ll do anything just please don’t kill me. I-I have a little sister, she’s in middle school she has no one else that can if I die she’ll be put into foster care please please don’t kill me.” He says, fighting against the bonds. Kuroo rolls his eyes, the sob story not phasing him. It’s not the first time he’s heard someone beg for their life for the sake of others, and to be truthful, the repetition bores him. “Please.” Hinata whimpers, bowing his head. “If it’s money you want I can find a way to get it for you, but please don’t kill me.” Kuroo places Tsukishima to the side, gently, and stands up towards Hinata, forcing him to look into Kuroo’s eyes as he forcefully holds onto his jaw.  _

 

_ “I thought I told you to shut the fuck up.” He growls out, kicking the nurse in the shoulder. It shuts Hinata up, much to Kuroo’s relief, and when the time comes for Kuroo to unboard the truck, Hinata is oddly compliant.  _

 

_ Kuroo sets Hinata down in the corner of his ‘room’ and sets to strapping Tsukishima to the torturing contraption. Call him sadistic, but he can’t wait to see the blond begging as the ginger had done earlier, especially since Tsukishima is so stubborn. It’ll most likely make Kuroo happy instead of annoyed like Hinata does.  _

 

_ “Alright.” Kuroo says, turning to Hinata. “Your turn.” The ginger’s eyes widen and he yells at Kuroo, who remains calm. “Quit your fuckin’ yappin’ or I’ll kill you.” Hinata’s eyes narrow and he kicks the criminal in the gut as Kuroo kneels down to tie him up more adequately.  _

 

_ “Let me go, bastard.” He snarls, attempting to kick him again, but Kuroo had seen it coming. He stands up, kicking Hinata thrice in the chest, not showing any mercy. It’s painful for the ginger, no doubt, but even after crying and whimpering, he still has fight in him.  _

 

_ “Be a good boy and comply.” Kuroo snaps, binding Hinata much too tightly. “I don’t know what Kenma sees in you, honestly. You’re so fucking annoying.” The ginger sits still, scared, until Kuroo tries to gag him. He bites Kuroo’s fingers hard, causing him to scowl.  _

 

_ “Listen, you little shit.” Kuroo’s voice is near demonic as his hands raise to choke the nurse. “I would like nothing more but to cut you up and spread out your organs on a table to sell. And I  _ **_will_ ** _ do it if you continue this shit.” He releases Hinata, causing the ginger to sputter and cough pathetically, eyes watering. “You’re lucky Kenma likes you, kid. You’re much too whiny and naive for my taste.” With that, he gags Hinata roughly, ignoring the whimper he receives as he ties it snug against one of the cuts the ginger had received from the explosion at the hospital. So what if Kenma will be pissed at him, the nurse had been asking for it.  _

 

“Good morning, Chibi-chan.” Hinata swallows visibly, nodding in acknowledgement and then beginning to serve plates, hands shaking. Kuroo grins at the action, knowing the kid is probably scared out of his mind. Kenma had yelled at him over text at how much trouble he’d be in for doing the things he did to the kid, but Kuroo can’t bring himself to care. 

 

Hurting people is a power trip for Kuroo. He wants nothing more than to have control over everyone, to have people begging only for him to end their lives. Humans are quite pathetic in Kuroo’s eyes based on how easily they’ll submit in the face of pain. It’s one of the reasons why he admires Tsukishima—the blond had held out despite Kuroo torturing. Tsukishima makes Kuroo curious, and although he’s not in love with him, he thinks that maybe he could. 

 

The nurse places food in front of everyone, visibly stiffening as he does so for some of the bulkier criminals. He acts as if he’s feeding lions, the scene amusing as Hinata sets down a plate of omurice in front of a tall white haired assassin. Bokuto catches this too, snickering along with Kuroo. Kenma only glares at the two. 

 

Kuroo is served soon after, and he realizes that the ginger had made a small ketchup heart on the top. Looking around, he sees that everyone’s plate adorns the little heart. Kuroo winks at the ginger, teasing. 

 

“You’re so cute, Chibi-chan, putting a heart on everyone’s plate.” Hinata flinches at first, then the words set in, causing his face to go bright red. Even Tsukishima’s lips twitch upwards at this, the blond eating his breakfast in silence. Kuroo smirks, enjoying the blond’s half smile. He hasn’t seen it since they’d left the mental hospital. 

 

“I do it for my sister...force habit.” The ginger mumbles, taking his seat next to Kenma. Kuroo hums, eating his omurice, satisfied. Although Hinata can be annoying, his cooking is amazing. If Kenma can keep Hinata’s mouth shut, maybe Kuroo won’t mind having him around. 

 

“Ya staying, kiddo?” Kuroo asks after finishing his meal, looking at the ginger questioningly. Hinata squirms under Kuroo’s gaze, something the criminal finds amusing. 

 

“You worry about Tsukishima-san and I’ll worry about Shouyou.” Kenma says coldly before the ginger can answer, glaring at Kuroo. He’s most likely still mad about Kuroo roughhousing the nurse, but Kuroo can’t really blame him. If anyone besides himself were to touch Tsukishima or hurt him for that matter, he’d kill them in a heartbeat. He doesn’t know exactly why he’s so possessive of the blond, but he knows that he’s not in love with him. 

 

“I need my medications.” Tsukishima speaks up suddenly, only a few bites of his plate eaten. Kuroo rolls his eyes. 

 

“You don’t  _ need _ schizo meds, you just  _ choose _ to take them. You’ll live. If anything, being loopy will make you a better criminal.” Kuroo responds. Surprisingly, Tsukishima looks alarmed by this, frowning. Before the blond can say anything Akaashi steps in. 

 

“Kuroo-san, your knowledge of schizophrenia is quite inaccurate.” He comments monotonously, looking straight at Kuroo, challenging. “Schizophrenia would impair his abilities, so much so that he would most likely be unable to participate in any sort of criminal activity.” Kuroo growls at the provocation, glaring at Akaashi. 

 

“Oh yeah? Tell me why,  _ Sensei _ .” He retorts mockingly, failing to make the doctor so much as flinch. 

 

“Well, schizophrenia can cause the shakiness of hands which can diminish accuracy greatly. It can also cause paranoia and delusions in which Tsukishima-san could be in constant fear and anxiety.  He could also become disillusioned and hurt himself and prove to be entirely useless.” Akaashi’s words are harsh and hold no affection for Tsukishima, something that Kuroo likes. He frowns, intrigued.

 

“So, he wouldn’t go batshit and be a great killer?” He questions, an eyebrow now raised. Akaashi shakes his head.

 

“Schizophrenics are not violent by nature. Trust me, I studied years of this. The only way he’s capable of fighting by your side is if he’s medicated. Unless you want him dependent on you and unstable, of course.” Akaashi’s tone is disinterested as he eats, glance flickering up to the blond who’s eyes look grateful. Kuroo rolls his eyes. 

 

“Fine. We’ll get him meds. For now at least.” He crosses his arms. “You have some at your apartment or should we just raid the drug store?” Tsukishima’s expression is unreadable. 

 

“Drug store.” He says after a moment of thinking, politely asking Hinata to get him some water. Kuroo’s eyes glint with mischief. 

 

“Why? You don’t want me to mess with your little roommate?” Tsukishima’s eyes widen a fraction then narrow as he glares at Kuroo. 

 

“How do you know about Yamaguchi?” His voice still holds bite despite his mental and physical state. To Kuroo, the blond’s aura even seems a bit intimidating although he knows Tsukishima can’t hurt him. It excites Kuroo in a way, and he grins. 

 

“Kenma here can hack better than anyone on the planet. I had him find out everything about you~” He states in a singsong voice, chuckling a little at Tsukishima’s disbelief. The blond clenches his teeth in anger. 

 

“So that’s how you knew about my father.” He says finally, face expression neutral once more. “I suppose the talk of your own shitty father was a lie, then.” Kuroo nods. 

 

“Yup, that would be correct.” Tsukishima looks away, the grip on his fork tightening then loosening. The nurse hands him a chipped mug full of water, which the blond takes with a small, polite ‘thank you. Kuroo studies him, judging what he’s thinking, but if Tsukishima has any feelings on the topic, he doesn’t display them anymore. 

 

“Well I’d prefer if we get the medicine sooner rather than later. It wears off completely after a day or two of not taking it.” Tsukishima says monotonously, continuing to eat his omurice as if not bothered. It’s hard to read the blond and Kuroo loves the challenge. 

 

“Got it. We’ll go later after I run a little test on ya, love.” The blond doesn’t seem bothered like this, but Kuroo doesn’t mind. Bokuto gives him a pointed look but he waves him off. “We can begin when you’re done eating.” Kuroo swears he sees Tsukishima smirk at this, but doesn’t understand until a bit later. 

 

Tsukishima drags out his meal for two hours, the other’s in the room leaving Kuroo alone with the blond. Kuroo can’t say that he’s annoyed, in fact he finds it amusing that Tsukishima is being coy with him now. The blond has proven to be quite the smartass. 

 

“Are you done?” Kuroo asks, smirking as Tsukishima eats the last bite of his omurice. The blond’s smirk mirrors his own as he wipes his lips with a small napkin. 

 

“Yes.” He says finally, allowing Kuroo to help him up and carry him into a different room. It’s set up with a nice clawfooted tub which is filled to the brim with ice cold water. There’s also a number of other devices in the room, including an empty cage, gags and multiple weapons. Kuroo enjoys this room because of the violence that comes with it. With a grin, he sets Tsukishima down in order to remove his jacket off the blond. 

 

“I assume you’re going to torture me again, Kuroo-san.” It isn’t a question, since Tsukishima already knows the answer. 

 

“Correct.” Kuroo says with a smirk. “And call me Tetsurou. If we’re going to be this close, it’s only natural.” Tsukishima rolls his eyes. 

 

“Fine, Tetsurou. What am I going to suffer through this time?” Tsukishima asks, features void of emotion. Kuroo can tell that he’s scared by the way his shoulders shake slightly. Kuroo kisses him. 

 

“Relax, love.” He says after pulling away, tone warm. “I don’t plan to kill you. If you’re good, that is.” Tsukishima takes a deep breath. 

 

“Then, bring it. I’m not going to bow to you.” He says sharply, leaning close to Kuroo, invading his space. The criminal only laughs, kissing Tsukishima’s nose and removing his glasses. 

 

“You can put up your little act all you want. I can keep this up until you do die.” Kuroo threatens, although his tone is light. He roughly drags Tsukishima over to the tub. “You know, the world record for holding your breath is 22 minutes. I’m sure 2 and a half  minutes will be fine.” Kuroo adores the way Tsukishima’s eyes widen. The blond says nothing, however, dignity putting a sock in his mouth, something Kuroo admires. 

 

“Kitty cat got your tongue?” Tsukishima doesn’t respond. “Alright. Well, take a deep breath.” Kuroo grins before dunking the blond into the water without warning. The water is freezing against Kuroo’s hand, and if Tsukishima doesn’t die from drowning, he might die from hypothermia. 

 

The first minute goes in Tsukishima’s favor, the blond not struggling against Kuroo at all. At the 1:45 mark, however, the blond begins to struggle against Kuroo, making it hard for the criminal to keep his head in the water. Tsukishima’s arms thrash wildly in an attempt to get his face out of the water and his legs push up against the ground. By at the 2:20 mark, Tsukishima goes completely limp. Kuroo keeps his grip firm in case the blond is faking in order to get out of the water. There are only 10 seconds left, anyways. 

 

The blond is still limp when Kuroo pulls him out of the water, his light hair darkened slightly from the tub. The criminal frowns, nudging Tsukishima’s chest with his foot. 

 

“Hey, get up. You passed.” Tsukishima doesn’t budge, his body laying on the floor pathetically. Kuroo feels his heart speed up. 

 

“Hey, idiot, get up.” He says, voice raising as he grabs Tsukishima’s shirt collar and shakes him. “I’m not fucking around. Don’t make me angry.” He snarls out, panicking when the blond’s eyes remain closed. His angry spikes, and he slaps Tsukishima. 

 

“I said,  _ get up _ !” He’s near yelling now, panting for a reason that’s unknown to him. He checks Tsukishima’s pulse, eyes widening in shock when he can’t feel it. He clenches his fist. 

 

“Fuck...shit!” Kuroo released Tsukishima, grabbing his own hair as he panics. He shouldn’t care about Tsukishima, _ doesn’t care about the guy _ , so why is he freaking out over this? He can get a new plaything, a new doll to abuse, so why is he so worked up? “Fuck...fuck…” He punches a hole in the thin, already decaying wall before turning back to the blond. He strokes Tsukishima’s wet locks for a second, eyes stinging annoyingly, and begins to hit the blond’s chest, angrily. 

 

“You’re not allowed to fucking die.” He pushes on Tsukishima’s chest in an attempt to remove the water from the blond’s lungs. Tsukishima looks pathetic like this—pale wet skin, face void of his usual smug expression, body limp—and Kuroo finds that he hates it, he hates it, he hates it so much. 

 

“Fuck, what have I done?” Kuroo is agitated, much more than he should be for killing someone he doesn’t love, but still agitated all the same. He pushes against Tsukishima’s chest violently, most likely bruising him,  _ desperate _ to revive the blond. He punches the side of the tub, pain throbbing through his knuckles, but he doesn’t care, he doesn’t care about anything but Tsukishima at the moment. 

 

After what seems like years, Tsukishima jolts upright, turning on his side and coughing up water. Kuroo internally rejoices, relieved but still agitated for some reason unknown to him. It bothers him that he cares whether or not the blond dies, a flaw in himself that could prove to be fatal, but he isn’t thinking about that right now. Tsukishima regains his composure, no longer coughing or hyperventilating, and his brown eyes find Kuroo’s.

 

“T-Tetsu..?” He’s shivering badly, voice hoarse from the coughing. Kuroo is still angry, angrier than he’s ever been before, but he focuses his attention on Tsukishima. 

 

“Fuck.” Is all that leaves his mouth as he holds the blond in his arms. Tsukishima’s skin is frozen against Kuroo’s and the criminal curses himself for making the water so cold. He hold Tsukishima close to his chest. “I thought I killed you.” It’s the first time Kuroo actually regrets his violent actions, something Kuroo finds odd. He hates the feeling of remorse. 

 

The two of them stay quiet like that for a while, Kuroo’s mind elsewhere. Does he actually hold feelings for the blond? Maybe he doesn’t want to be lovey dovey and hold hands like the couples on the streets and he knows he doesn’t want any of that cheesy romantic bullshit, but does he actually like Tsukishima as a person? Kuroo denies the thoughts in his head, passing it off as just being tired, but accepts that he might hold some affection for the blond at the very least. 

 

Tsukishima’s shivering becomes more violent and Kuroo helps him out of his wet shirt and drapes his jacket over him. The blond still says nothing, most likely exhausted both mentally and physically, but Kuroo doesn’t blame him. He considers stopping the test, Tsukishima proving that he’s entirely capable of lasting as Kuroo’s partner in crime as well as a plaything. But even as Kuroo ponders it, the word ‘plaything’ doesn’t suit Tsukishima in the slightest. 

 

He carries Tsukishima, bridal style, back to his own room, glaring at any passing person in the hospital that would get too close to the blond. His arms are wrapped around him possessively as Tsukishima sleeps, nose pressed against the criminal’s neck adorably. Kuroo doesn’t consider Tsukishima adorable or anything, but the action is welcomed by him. The weight of the blond in his arms makes him feel more secure and much more stable. For some reason, knowing Tsukishima is safe has become Kuroo’s priority, despite wanting to torture him. 

 

When they arrive in the room, Kuroo sets Tsukishima down gently on the mattress, allowing him to sleep. He grabs a few blankets from other rooms in order to make sure the blond is warm and sits with him for a bit, petting the somewhat dry blond locks. He’s annoyed at how gentle he’s being, beginning to think that pursuing Tsukishima had been a bad idea from the start. The blond could prove to be a flaw in Kuroo’s obdurate persona, something that can lead lead his demise. 

 

Kuroo wants to prove his disinterest for the blond, more for himself than anyone else, which is why he’d tortured Tsukishima both the day prior and today. But Kuroo can’t deny his soft spot for the blond any longer, especially after his display of panic when he had near killed the guy. With a sigh, he gets up, angry at himself. 

 

“Fuck.” He says once more, hitting his head on the wall halfheartedly. He marches over to where Bokuto usually can be found, needing something to do. 

 

“Yo, Kuroo, what’s u-”

 

“Watch Tsukishima. I’m getting his damn meds.” His voice is colder than he had intended it to be, but Bokuto doesn’t mind. 

 

“Sure.”

 

“Don’t let anyone else so much as look at him.” He says possessively, before gearing up and making his way to where he knows Tsukishima’s apartment to be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to the lovely @Desperate_Firefly whom I realized was actually one of my internet friends hehe thank you for the suggestions !!!
> 
> There's a haikyuu discord that I'm apart of along with many talented haikyuu fic writers and artists! feel free to join! link is https://discord.gg/uyhc8Rw
> 
> Hmu on tumblr (@heartdonor) or twitter (@saeyoungsbf) feel free to scream at me :3


	9. Chapter 9: the turns have tabled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOOOO another update...wowwwwww

Kuroo gets off of his motorcycle, looking at the apartment complex. He knows it’s where Tsukishima lives, or had lived anyways, and hopes he’s lucky enough to not run into the blond’s roommate. He’s angry and most likely won’t show mercy if he does. He doesn’t think Tsukishima will be happy if he murders Yamaguchi, but then again, he doesn’t exactly care what the blond thinks. 

 

He walks into the house, his gait lazy, using the keys he had swiped from Tsukishima when the blond had passed out from the sedative at the hospital. Kuroo is greeted by silence, his boots clunking heavily as he snoops around, and then the sound of a couch creaking. 

 

“Tsukki..?” Says a voice, causing Kuroo to groan in exasperation. A brunette who’s frame is a bit smaller than Kuroo’s own charges towards the entrance way, a fellow who looks similar to Tsukishima trailing behind him. Yamaguchi’s eyes grow disappointed when he finds Kuroo standing there rather than the blond, then grows defensive. 

 

“Who the fuck are you?” The man next to Yamaguchi speaks before the brunette can, eyes narrowed in a threatening glare which causes Kuroo to fight the urge to roll his eyes. He knows who the guy is, after all, he’s done more than enough research regarding Tsukishima’s past. Standing before Kuroo is Tsukishima Akiteru, Tsukishima Kei’s older brother and now, Kuroo’s biggest annoyance. 

 

Kuroo decides to play nice, especially since he holds all the cards. His facial expression changes to one of someone who’s concerned. His hands clasp together in mock anxiety. 

 

“Sorry—it must be a surprise to see me here. I’m one of Kei’s friends, well patients, from the hospital. I know who has him.” He says carefully, putting his hands up in the air slowly. “I’m not crazy, I promise. I was in there for depression—that doesn’t matter. What matters is that Kei is in danger.” Akiteru’s stance is still wary, lips pinched, and Yamaguchi wears the same expression. 

 

“Prove it.” Akiteru says, fishing his phone out of his pocket. “You have 5 seconds to prove that you really know Kei or I’m calling the cops.” Kuroo almost laughs at how simple-minded the man truly is. Tsukishima (Kei, that is) definitely had inherited more intelligent genes than his older brother. 

 

“You’re Akiteru. His older brother.” Kuroo says, giving a sad smile. “He used to talk so highly of you. And Yamaguchi is his roommate.” The dirty blond frowns.

 

“Anyone could have looked that up.” Kuroo shakes his head.

 

“His favorite dessert is strawberry shortcake. He loves dinosaurs and could talk for hours about them. He played volleyball in highschool and still listens to dumb pop music. Trust me, I could go on forever.” Kuroo states, hands still raised in a nonthreatening manner and knees bent, making himself seem smaller. Akiteru is still frowning, deciding whether or not to trust the guy, but ultimately resigns.

 

“Where’s Kei?” He demands, grabbing a bokken off the wall and pointing it at Kuroo, gritting his teeth. Kuroo knows that Akiteru could prove to be an annoyance, especially since he’s been to prison before and likely knows how to fight. 

 

“This hafu took him.” Kuroo states, biting his lip. “Russian guy. Used to work for ‘im. He’s obsessed with your brother and took him. I can get Kei back, but you need to trust me.” He says carefully, displaying a knife in his jacket pocket. “I’ve worked for him before so he won’t be too suspicious. I can get close to him and get Kei to safety.”

 

The two let their guards down, allowing Kuroo to sit down as the brunette makes tea. When Akiteru isn’t looking, Kuroo snatches the bottles of pills with Tsukishima’s name on it, stuffing them in his inner jacket pocket.

 

“So,” Yamaguchi breaks the ice as the three settle down on the couch. “Tell us everything.” 

 

Kuroo’s words weave a story of Haiba Lev falling in love with the blond psychiatrist in training. He fabricates a tale of obsession, desire,  _ want _ , that Tsukishima had rejected Haiba’s love, resulting in the druglord kidnapping him and creating the explosion. 

 

“I need his medicine, so that when I’m getting close to them he can still have access to them.” Kuroo requests, hands folded neatly in his hands. Akiteru stands up. 

 

“I’m going with you.” Kuroo shoots him down quickly. 

 

“You  _ know _ how drug dealers are. I’d rather risk myself then risk Kei’s only family.” Akiteru bites his lip, eyeing Kuroo. 

 

“You uh...know about that.” The blond says finally, glancing over at Yamaguchi who looks at him sadly. Kuroo nods. 

 

“Like I said, Kei and I are close. He told me everything.” Kuroo states, a bit smugly. In reality, Kenma had just gotten all the information Kuroo had wanted and they’d discovered Akiteru’s little secret. In order to raise Kei as a college student, Akiteru had taken up some more than illegal jobs. They had landed him in jail eventually, luckily while Kei was a bit older, and now the information is Kuroo’s to use to his advantage. 

 

“It’s okay.” Kuroo reassures, putting a hand on Akiteru’s shoulder and smiling sympathetically. “You did what you had to do to get by.” The blond looks upset. 

 

“I lied to him...I told him I was a nurse and he was so excited and wanted to be one too…He went into psychiatry instead but I can’t help but feel this is my fault.” Yamaguchi hugs Akiteru for a moment and Kuroo clicks his tongue. 

 

“It’s fine. I’ll get him back to you safe. I promise.” Kuroo smiles warmly, fakely, and Yamaguchi brings him the medications. Kuroo thanks them, bowing and leaving them respectfully, but not before leaving a small package in the apartment. 

 

Kuroo mounts his motorcycle and drives off, pills tucked safely in his jacket. When he deems himself far enough, with a coy grin, he takes out a remote and presses the red button. 

 

Tsukishima’s brother and roommate most likely won’t make it. 

 

The action almost makes Kuroo less upset; now the blond has no one to count on but himself. A small voice in the back of Kuroo’s mind says that Tsukishima will hate him for what he’s done, and the thought makes him scowl once more. He’s not in love with the blond, but he doesn’t want him to hate him. His possessiveness for Tsukishima overrules his desire for the blond to like him, and he rides back to the makeshift base with a grin on his face, not bothering to stay under the speed limit. 

 

He walks into the hospital room he had left Tsukishima in, only for his face to sour momentarily. Hinata is kneeling by Tsukishima’s side, bandaging the blond’s chest in a careful manner, the ginger looking up, frightened, as Kuroo storms in the room. Tsukishima is shirtless, displaying the dark purple bruises littering his body, skin pale in contrast to the injuries. Bokuto stands near the window, supervising, cigarette in hand. 

 

“I got your meds, love.” Kuroo regains his composure quickly, smirking as he reaches in his jacket and pulls out the bottles of pills he’d gotten. Tsukishima glances over, unamused, hair slightly tousled. There are tear stains on his cheeks, and upon seeing it, Kuroo’s heart clenches. For the first time in Kuroo’s life, he feels guilty about something, and it’s not a feeling he likes. 

 

Kuroo tosses the meds to Tsukishima, who looks at them, eyes narrowed. When Hinata is done bandaging him, he reaches for the water on the hospital bed besides him. He takes the medication, Hinata slinking away in fear of Kuroo, and locks eyes with Kuroo once more. 

 

“What’d you do to Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima asks, voice indifferent. Kuroo can hardly contain his smug grin. 

 

“Killed ‘im.” The blond doesn’t say anything for a bit, drinking his water. 

 

“You’re bluffing.” Kuroo only laughs at this, sauntering over to where Tsukishima sits. 

 

“Nope~ Killed your jailbirdy brother too~” This makes the blond frown, looking into his cup, conflicted. Kuroo hates the way his chest fills with anxiety, worrying about Tsukishima. It makes him angry; he wants to hit something,  _ hard _ . 

 

“I see.” Tsukishima says finally, sipping his water again, calm. Kuroo frowns, put off by the reaction. He had thought that the news would upset the blond, but he’s relieved to see he’s not. 

 

Bokuto leaves the room to go eat lunch, leaving Tsukishima and Kuroo alone together. Kuroo sits next to the blond, Tsukishima surprising him by leaning onto him. Kuroo removes the glass from Tsukishima’s hands and places it onto the hospital bed again, taking a blanket and wrapping it snug around him. His body is still cold against Kuroo’s warm one, and it’s worrying. 

 

“Tetsurou?” Tsukishima asks, looking up at Kuroo. The criminal is attentive. 

 

“Yes, love?” 

 

“I’m a bit hungry, can we go to the cafeteria?” Kuroo nods, helping the blond up, noting how Tsukishima winces as he stands. He makes sure that he’s able to walk before leading the way to the makeshift dining room. He only makes it a few steps before he stumbles, suddenly on the ground, pain coursing through the back of his head. 

 

“The fuck-” Kuroo can only swear as Tsukishima hits him again, this time harshly across his chest. The blond is holding a baseball bat, most likely from their weapons room, standing over him with his head cocked to the side. 

 

“I could kill you right now.” Tsukishima says coldly, stepping on Kuroo’s ribs, right where he had hit before. Kuroo curses again, gritting his teeth, but he manages to grin in spite of the pain. 

 

“Oh? Why don’t you?” He asks, still coy despite his disadvantage in the situation. Tsukishima laughs a bit at this, dropping the gun and lowering himself down to Kuroo’s level. He grabs the collar of Kuroo’s shirt and yanks the criminal upwards, causing him to yelp. 

 

“But what’s the fun in that?” Tsukishima asks, voice dark. “You’ve gotten to hurt me, beat me, play with my feelings,  _ torture me _ , and you want me to end your life painlessly?” The blond clicks his tongue and gives a snicker. “Not a chance,  _ Tetsurou _ .” He throws Kuroo back onto the floor, grabbing some rope. Kuroo would have moved by now, fought back, turned the tables, but he’s caught off guard by all of this; and frankly,  _ he likes this side of Tsukishima _ . It gives him an adrenaline rush, seeing how the blond managed to steal the cards from him, and he holds them well. 

 

“What are you gonna do to me?” Kuroo asks, not even bothering to fight his grin anymore. Tsukishima’s smirk matches his own. 

 

“Exactly what you’ve done to me.” He chuckles. “I’m going to hurt you terribly, and you’ll still love me.” He pulls Kuroo up for a kiss, sensual but quick, then grabs for the baseball bat again. 

  
“Lights out, Tetsurou.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo sorry for the long time no update.....ive had a lot on my plate and i havent been the best lately and have been havin some issues but none of that matter bc !! update woo. sorry its so short i just have like 0 concentration i was just diagnosed with adhd and have been put on some meds and supposed to be testing them and they helped a little but now that they wore of its hard for me to focus again so ??? yeah ???? i guess idk anyways idk what this is i yeah hi i love u all thanks for putting up w me, a lil 15 yo gay


	10. Chapter 10: Decisions, decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woooooooooooooooooo

Tsukishima drops the bat on the floor, the metal clanking against the ground. The hospital is eerily silent, the blond suddenly aware of how fast his heart is beating, his breathing uneven. His knees are shaking, legs threatening to buckle at any given moment and he finally lets himself fall, eyes never leaving Kuroo’s body.

 

Kuroo is alive, Tsukishima knows that much. A part of him is grateful that his captor isn’t dead, but another, smaller, part of his mind tells him that the fucker would have deserved it. That voice in his mind isn’t wrong, but the blond still consciously has feelings for him. Despite everything that he’s done, he’s still left his mark on Tsukishima’s heart and he doesn’t think he would be able to live with himself if he had killed Kuroo. 

 

“Bro, I heard a clank you al-” Bokuto bursts into the room, trailing off when he sees the scene-  Tsukishima in the corner next to a bloodied baseball bat and Kuroo incapacitated on the ground. Bokuto checks Kuroo’s pulse, and upon seeing he’s still alive, picks him up wordlessly and leaves the room. He returns without Kuroo in his arms, moving towards Tsukishima cautiously, not wanting to be a victim of a possible murderous rampage. 

 

He touches Tsukishima’s shoulder, causing him to snap out of his trance-like state. “You okay?” The blond nods quickly, not finding it in himself to speak. “Can you stand?” Tsukishima nods once more, standing up with Bokuto’s help. The two of them go to a small room that looks like it could have been a breakroom when the hospital was still in use, sitting down at a small beat up table. Akaashi, who had been sitting at the table and reading, jumps up upon seeing Tsukishima’s blood splattered face, closing his book and quickly getting a damp cloth. 

 

“Are you hurt?” The psychiatrist asks, tone worried rather than flat as it usually is.

 

“No.” Akaashi throws Bokuto a look, eyes asking for an explanation, to which Bokuto responds with mouthing out ‘later’. Akaashi cleans Tsukishima’s face gingerly, the room quiet. The gesture is strangely intimate, Akaashi’s face merely inches away from the blond’s as he makes sure he’s alright.

 

They stay close even after Akaashi has finished, Bokuto leaving the room momentarily to make tea for the three of them. He returns shortly, sitting down at the table and serving them and then himself. It’s Tsukishima who is the first to break the silence. 

 

“Do you think he’ll be okay?” The blond doesn’t look up as he says this, staring at his tea thoughtfully. “I think I gave him a concussion.” Bokuto shakes his head.

 

“Don’t worry about him. He’s pumped full of chemicals.” He takes a sip of his tea. “It’ll take a lot more than that to kill him.” Tsukishima nods, drinking. It’s sencha, and although he prefers gyokuro, he still likes it. 

 

“What happened?”

“I beat Kuroo with a baseball bat.” Tsukishima says, voice void of emotion. “He deserved it though. He killed my brother and my best friend.” Akaashi blinks, taking a moment to process this, expression not leaving neutral for even a moment. He sips his tea calmly. 

 

“I see. You’re right- that is very well deserved.” He looks to Tsukishima, eyes sympathetic. “He also hurt you physically and emotionally. With what he’s done, I think he’d deserve much more than a beating.” Bokuto nods in agreement, forefinger and thumb rubbing his chin, deep in thought. He doesn’t want Kuroo dead, of course, but he does agree on the sentiment that he deserved more than what he was dealt. 

 

“I don’t care about him hurting me and I don’t want him dead for it. He just deserves a bit of his own medicine.” Tsukishima says, smirking a bit. Bokuto shakes his head.

 

“This isn’t a healthy relationship Tsukishima. Kuroo has done awful things to you. Which is why I’m offering you a way out.” Bokuto pulls a thick envelope out of his jacket and lays it on the table. “I can help you leave. I’ll make sure you can live comfortably and out of Kuroo’s grasp. You can work as a psychiatrist or whatever you want.” Tsukishima shakes his head, pushing the envelope back to Bokuto, whose eyes widen in surprise.

 

“I don’t want to leave.” Bokuto frowns.

 

“Why? I’m sorry to say this but Kuroo doesn’t love you like normal people love others, he’s obsessive and possessive a-”

 

“I’m staying.” Tsukishima isn’t looking at Bokuto anymore, staring absently out a window. Bokuto shakes his head. 

 

“You don’t understand what you’re getting into- I’ll make sure he won’t hurt you physically anymore, but he’ll continue to play mindgames with you.” Bokuto’s gold eyes are filled with concern. “I don’t want you to get hurt anymore. I won’t stand for it and neither will Akaashi.” Akaashi nods quietly in agreement.

 

“He’s taken everything from me.” The blond says softly, eyes falling to his teacup. “My house. My job. My family.” He finally meets Bokuto’s eyes, then turns to Akaashi. “You guys, Kuroo and Hinata-san included, are all I have left.” Tsukishima finishes the last of his tea and sets his cup down. “Besides, what better way to get back at Kuroo than to stay by his side and play him like he played me? And who knows? Maybe our love will mellow out.” Both Bokuto and Akaashi are surprised by this answer, although Akaashi somewhat understands. He places a cold hand atop of Tsukishima’s and squeezes. 

 

“We’ll make sure Kuroo doesn’t do anything rash, then.” He says calmly, offering the blond a small, but warm, smile. Tsukishima’s lips twitch upwards. 

 

“Well, I guess there’s only one last thing to say.” Bokuto says, standing up. Tsukishima frowns. 

 

“And what would that be?”

 

“Welcome to a life of crime. Please leave your morals, past, and normal life behind.” Tsukishima rolls his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see! I'm so sorry for the long wait and short update I've been having a lot of my plate lately and when I finally had free time I had a really bad allergic reaction to latex on my hands and couldn't type for like...two weeks hh. But I am back and hopefully will update more regularly I might redo this chapter I just wanted to put something out there yk? Ily all thanks for ur support

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This AU is not meant to be ableist in any way shape or form. I am mentally ill myself (professionally diagnosed) and am well educated on the subject as well as will be researching extensively all things I do not know. This AU is supposed to be dark, and definitely not the healthiest relationship, so if you're looking for fluff or a light-hearted story, this is not for you. This AU is based off of a mixture of the different Joker story versions there are and will not all be completely in line with the comics. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy my writing!! Comments and kudos are welcomed!!


End file.
